Underwater Friend
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Harry meets a siren while hiding from his cousin and his goons. The siren makes him question things about himself and the people around him. Which gets him to rethink on who he should really trust. Manipulate Dumbledore and Weasley mostly Ron, Ginny and Molly. Good Tom and death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

**Underwater Friend**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Only Topaz which is my own character I made up. -**

"Get back here POTTER!" Dudley says after a young boy with untamable black hair. His goons following right behind his round body being the cause on how the boy managed to outrun them and hide behind a tree near a small lake. The boy waits patiently for the other older kids to run pass him and out of sight. He lets his body relax, sliding down the tree trunk he was leaning on.

"Who are you running from?" his emerald eyes widen, looking around for the voice thinking it belonged to one of his bullies. But then he reprocesses he voice in his head seeing that it sounded female instead of male. "Who said that?" he asks, his eyes scanning his surrounding completely ignoring the water in front of him. "Me. Hello." she answers waving her hand to grab his attention. He shifts his eyes toward the lake where indeed a girl around sixteen with long straight black hair, blue topaz eyes staring at him. Her skin flawless as he could see along with being topless which indeed got him to blush a little.

"Who are you?" he asks. Her smile made her seem as if she glowed. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he did not see things. "My name is Topaz. What would yours be?" she answers placing her arms on the edge leaning closer. "Harry Potter." He moves closer to the water which is when he sees her blue tail which color is similar to her eyes. "You..are nnnot human," he stutters as he speaks. Topaz tilts her head to the side, "Of course not. I'm a siren, and you are a wizard." He is taken aback by her and quickly asks, "How do you know I'm a wizard?"

She places her head on her arms, "I can feel your trapped magic, and it is sad it wants to be freed." She says with a sight. Trap? What does she mean? "What do you mean 'trapped'?" he asks. She lifts her head to look at him in the eye while saying, "You have glamours and spells on you which are the cause of your magic being sad." She watches his face drop in defeat, bringing sadness to her, so she takes one of his warm hands into her cold and wet ones giving it a squeeze.

His lips lift into a small smile as he lifts his head returning the squeeze, "I have lived a lie for years." She shakes her head and says, "It is not all bad because of a lie. We meet and became friend well if you want to be my friend that is?" his face lit up with a full smile, "Of course!" she grins releasing his hand as she swims farther in and jumps in happiness saying, "Yay! A two-legged friend!" he laughs

at her antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Topaz!" Harry calls out to the lake watching for any sign of bubbles indicating Topaz surfacing. "Yes?" she answers coming up right in front of him startling him. His hand went straight to his heart, "Don't do that! You might give me a heart attack." Her eyebrows knit together in confusion along with her head tilting to the side from not being able to understand. Harry sights seeing her confusion, so he says, "It's a human thing." She nods understanding that.

"I gave it some thinking what you told me and decided to remove them." He says she smiles her tail splashing a little when she moves it above water. "We have to go to Gringotts Wizard Bank." He says. She raises an eyebrow at the mention of 'We'. "I'm coming too?" he nods removing the backpack from his back, he sets it down and opens it. He pulls out a sweatshirt, pants and shoes along with his wand in which he closes his eyes before mumbling a spell and waving his wand. Transforming the clothes to a simple spaghetti shoulder straps dress, underwear, and some black flats.

"I figure you would be naked and-" she stops him mid-sentence by saying, "Yes, I will be naked and will put does things on since I do not think I could go naked." He shakes his head taking her extended hands, to help pull her out of the water. He watches how her beautiful tail starts to disappear and split into legs. _Towel_ he muses in his mind quickly taking it out from his bag, now empty and handles it to Topaz who accepts it gladly; he turns around to give her some privacy as she dries herself and gets dressed in the clothes he transfigures. He has been doing it since the first year at Hogwarts, because the hand me down clothes from his fat cousin were too big on him. So he had to use magic and fix them, so it did not look as if he was wearing a sack of potatoes.

It did not take long for Topaz to figure out where each piece of clothing went on the body. "You can turn around now," she says, he turns around nodding his approval. "We will have to catch a cab to London." She nods and tries to take a step forward but her legs give on her, and she falls. However, he was there to catch her, "Sorry Harry. I'm still getting used to two legs." She says while steadying herself with his help.

He shakes his head, "Don't worry. You will get us to it." She nods leaning on him as they walk out to a slightly more crowded place where Harry calls for a cab. Her eyes look around her in bewitchment from not having any integration with humans. "You have not been around humans at all?" she shakes her head, taking his hand as they were getting in the cab. She keeps her eyes glued to the passing scenery around them.

 _Am I Harry Potter? If not who am I. Does it mean that the headmaster has been lying to me this whole time?_ Topaz glances at Harry, who looks to be in deep thought, so she starts to hum a happy tune. Both Harry and the driver glance at her humming, enjoying the sound bringing a smile to the both of them.

The cab comes to a stop, and they get out, "How much sir?" Harry asks, pulling out his wallet but the driver waved him off by saying, "Don't worry lad. Being able to hear your friend singing is payment enough." Then he drove off. "If I can ask you can do magic and manipulate people with your voice?" Harry ask while they walk toward a store called Leaky Cauldron. She nods and says, "Yes, I'm a siren after all. Not many wizards like my kind." He gives her a puzzled look for a moment before his face turning emotionless as they go through the inside of Leaky Cauldron.

It gave Topaz chills at the dark atmosphere, and wizards/witches were drinking and talking. She did not like it, so she was right at Harry's heel as they went through the back which leads to Diagon Alley. "Wow. It's much brighter here," she says. Harry chuckles enjoying watching her glee of new things around her along with noticing that she got the hang of using her legs.

"The bank is this way," Harry says, pointing to a white building at the end of the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Topaz walks behind Harry, who was thankful that her beauty was grabbing the attention away from him as they made their way to the building he indicated at. They entered said structure, the counters were tall with a small creature behind it, "Goblins," she says in a low voice but clear for Harry to hear her. "Excuse me," Harry says to a nearby goblin who looks down at them from where he was sitting at. "Yes?" it draws out his eye showing slight disgust when his eyes went to Topaz who was observing something else to pay attention to him.

"I want a consult for my vaults and-" Harry was saying, but Topaz interrupted him by whispering something in his ear. The goblin watches the exchange of words, Harry nods at her and continues saying, "Parental lineage and inheritance." The goblin nods before motioning for them to follow it to a room which had two seats in front of a desk. The walls had a maroon color paper to them, the room itself did not have anything that stood out.

Harry takes a deep breath and exhales as he takes a seat with Topaz sitting next to him. When they both were seated a door behind the desk opened, and a goblin walks in with some things under his arm. "Now then Mr. Potter, please slice you palm with this dagger and let your blood fall on this parchment which will tell us who you are and your parents. After all, blood cannot lie." The goblin spoke a grin on its face.

Harry nodded slicing his right palm, lets the blood fall down on the parchment. The blood moves around the parchment writing name in the form of a family tree along with writing which families he was lord of. Topaz lets out a low whistle at some names. The goblin moves the parchment around so he can read it or more like summarize. "You are not a Potter by blood, but you do have lordship of the properties and vaults. You are also Lord Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your parents are the descent of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but you were stolen by the Potters to replace their child who died before it was even born. For them to steal you, they had to kill your parents making your name Corvus Gryffindor-Slytherin Black Gaunt Potter."

Harry's eyes are wide and his mouth slightly open from the shock, but it did not last long as he managed to get his composure back in order. "What are the state of my vaults?" he asks just as Topaz leans in and whispers something to him who nods. "The Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt and Black vault have not been touched, however, the Potter vault has had money withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore, who also is using a Black property: 12 Grimmauld Place." The goblin answer, Harry's hand's ball up into fist trying to keep calm as he gets his next words out, "Are you able to freeze the Potter vault, so he does not take any more of my money and get him out of my property?" The goblin nodded as he places a box in front of Harry, he opens it and takes out five rings of lordship which the goblin hands to Harry, who takes them and puts them on his finger one by one. Each ring is accepting him as the Lord of each house.

"Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian who is why he has access to the Potter vault and for the property, another family member of the Black family is in charge of it. For you to have complete control, you will have to emancipate or have another magical person as your guardian, and it has to be a wizard or witch." The goblin explains when he saw Harry's eyes move to Topaz when he said that. Topaz blue eyes were cover in worry and sadness that she could not help him from the fact she was a siren and not a witch. Harry still stayed compose when he asks, "When I find another guardian I can stop what Dumbledore is doing?" the goblin nods and adds, "He will not be able to touch your other vaults, and I can make a card so you can use money from your other vaults. When you have a different magical guardian, you will be able to go into the vaults."

Harry nods feeling tired, but he still had one more question, "Can you remove the glamour and spells on me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The goblin nods excusing himself to get the necessary potion because it was potent spells were put on Harry. "Do you want me to call you Corvus or Harry?" Topaz asks. "Corvus" he answers, Topaz nods seeing as the goblin returned and took the seat he was sitting on a few minutes ago. The goblin sets the potion in front of Corvus, who stares at it nervously which made the goblin grin a little seeing the boys nervous. However, his grin did not last long as Topaz shot him a glare as she gave Corvus hand a squeeze of encouragement.

Corvus takes a deep breath then exhales, grabbing the potion and drinking it in one gulp. He shivers from the wrong flavor of the potion; the goblin chuckles dryly at his reaction which never gets old. Topaz watch Corvus features change from pale, untamed black hair and emerald eyes to longer hair still the same color but tamer. His cheek bones are becoming sharper, and his eyes turned to a gray with hints of green and red. He still was underweight, but his skin was not pale. Instead, it's fair that if he spent some time out under the sun, he might get a light tan. Topaz is still taller than him by a few inches; now he reached to her breast, and she was sure the other he got he would surpass her in height.

Topaz broke out into a grin feeling some of his magic release but was still held back by other spells. The goblin produced a mirror from out of nowhere so Corvus could take a look at how he looks now without the glamour. _So this is how I truly look like. I like it, but I might have to continue to use glamour to keep up the Harry Potter façade._ Corvus nods at his appearance after looking at himself from different angles. The gobbling gave the card to Corvus, which was easier than carrying gold with him. "Thank you for your help, Grinffion." The goblin was taken aback at the sound of his name spoken by Topaz as she stood up with Corvus following her and nodding his thanks to a shocked Grinffion.

"How did you know his name?" Corvus ask. Topaz glances at him from the corner of her eye, releasing a small sight at the memory of tutors drilling information into her when she could care less and instead wanted to have fun with children her age. "I had to learn every magical creatures name except wizard and witches. My race doesn't get along with them if you ask them about siren you most likely get something wrong." Corvus cling to each word she spoke as not to drown.

Topaz had to snap her fingers in front of him to get him out of the haze he was in when she spokes. It would not be the first or last time someone acted like that when she spoke. "You could be a teacher," Corvus says, Topaz giggles the sound sounding beautiful to Corvus ears along with the people around them who stopped what they were doing to listen. "Maybe. Instead is there an ingredient shop?" Topaz asks looking around the odd shops she never has seen before.

"You mean apothecary?" Topaz nods as she follows Corvus to the store where he pulls out a little bag that was filled with Gallons and hands it to her. "I have to get some ink and parchment for my third year at Hogwarts. Will you be okay by yourself?" he says a little hesitant from leaving her alone in a place she never been to. Topaz nod is reassuring him, but her words did the opposite, "I'm sure they don't know how to use my parts in a potion like they did in the past." Corvus was left stunned where he stood outside the shop while Topaz went inside. _Those words don't make me feel better!_ He screams in his mind before turning around to go to Scribbulus.

Corvus opens the door to the shop, going straight to the clerk where places the order of ink and parchment. "Are you a new student?" Corvus turns to the voice, coming face to face with dark skin boy who was in the same year as him. Corvus was not sure how to answer him, the closer he looked at the kid he notices his handsome features along with his voice had a hint of Italian. "I'm helping a friend," Corvus answers just as the clerk returns with his order. Corvus pays for it and gives the boy a small goodbye. The boy smirks watching Corvus leave; _this might be an interesting year after all._

The inside of the store will disgust and scare anyone that is not used to potion ingredients. Topaz searches high and low for specific parts: frog brain, powder unicorn horn, and the other were two magical fungi. Even the Potion Master watches her pick those ingredients _What kind of potion needs those components? Or maybe she might be stocking up._ He doubts that she was stocking up because the amount she picks is calculated. He moves closer to her without her noticing as the firm smell of sea waters. _This is odd_ he wonders his face scowling at the smell, but curiosity drove him.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Hello, once again, thoughts are in Italics!-**

Topaz could feel someone behind her, _Observing huh? Might as well put his height to good use._ "Could you please help me get that bottle of alligator scales? I'm a little short to grab it without everything falling down," Topaz said, turning to look up at the 6'1 ft. man, compared to her height of 5'7 ft. he was a giant. He was taken aback by her request, but what shocked the mean Potions Master was how his body moved on its own to grab what she asked for.

Topaz did not even try to hide how she enjoyed watching him struggle with himself, wondering why he listened to her. Topaz accepted the bottle with a smile on her face, lighting up her eyes. "Thank you, Sir...?" "Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He quickly answered, _what's going on with me?_ Topaz nodded and immediately went to pay, as to not keep Corvus waiting. She exited the shop, bumping into Corvus who looked at the bag she was carrying, and managed to not drop when they bumped.

"What exactly do you plan on brewing?" Corvus asked. Topaz returned him the bag of galleons before she said, "It's a potion that makes you immune to my voice." she answered him. Corvus bit the inside of his cheek as he thought, about what she meant by that, when he remembered when they left Gringotts and she had been talking it took all of his attention to focus on her only. Which, if he was right, that gift could be used for getting others to do anything for them. _Oh, I understand now, she doesn't want to control me accidently._ Topaz could tell he was in deep thought, as his eyes were downcast, "I just want you to be my friend because you want to, not because I ask you to,"

Corvus lifted his eyes to meet her sincere ones, he placed his hand on her arm to caress her skin, which, he notes, is warm with a slight wetness which could be due to the fact that she spends a lot of time in the water. That gives Corvus a thought, "We might need to get you some clothes too," Corvus could feel a slight tremble that passed through Topaz, who clearly did not like the idea of clothes, or was it something else that made her like this?

"I was referring to getting you something similar to what you are wearing now." He said, she nodded, relaxing against his touch. His hand slid down her arm until it reached her hand, which he enclosed with his own. As they both walk to a robes shop, Corvus had to order for Topaz, who was completely clueless to clothes. She did not escape from having to be measured though. Corvus watched her wiggle around, trying to get away from the tape measure. Corvus used both hands to cover his mouth, seeing how she destroyed the tape measure, which did not sit well with the seamstress who had to do it herself, without magic. It took them at least an hour, Corvus guessed, since he left about halfway through to get the books he need for his 3rd year at Hogwarts.

Corvus returned to the seamstress lecturing Topaz about staying still, and other things. He chuckled at the sight before going to one of the seamstress' helpers, who had his order and the information that Topaz's clothes would be ready the next day, since it took so long for them to get her measurements. They left the shop with Topaz grumbling beside Corvus, who smiled at her antics. Topaz stopped her grumbling and moved to stand in front of Corvus, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you plan on returning to where that whale sized boy lives?" Corvus nodded, "I have to, I don't have access to anything until I'm an adult." He said to Topaz. Topaz stared at him, eyes filled with sadness, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. _You have a choice, and you are not alone. I know you hurt no matter how hard you try to hide it from me._

 **-Edited by LuciaExtum-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Reminder, thoughts are in Italics! Enjoy the chapter! -**

Topaz could not close her eyes to sleep due to something nagging at her in the back of her mind. _Why oh why do I get the feeling something bad is happening to Corvus?_ Topaz shook her head, but the thought returns so with a sigh she swam out of her little underwater cave that she calls home. She swam straight to the surface of the water, that, to her relief, was warm. When the winter came rolling in she was sure she would have to move to another location.

"Scream you freak!" Vernon Dursley's yelled, his grip tightening around the whip he held, pulling it back, then swinging it forward. Adding slashes to Corvus, who was believed to be Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, who have long been dead. Corvus' lips were bleeding from him biting down on them to stop the screams of pain from escaping him. Corvus could tell that Vernon was getting tired from how the whipping was not as hard as the previous lashes.

Vernon threw the whip to the side, pulling out a knife that he uses to carve words into Corvus' back. He did not get to finish as wet hands place themselves on either side of his head, removing every ounce of water from his whale sized body. Topaz dropped her hands to her side, tears running down her face as she walked over the pile of dust that had once been Vernon Dursley's. His wife and son did not get the same fate. Instead, Topaz only ripped their heads off, letting the blood fly upward, before raining down, covering the living room they had been sitting in, while they were still alive, in fresh blood, adding some colour to the dull room.

Topaz walked over dried blood, it had been absorbed by the wood of the attic long ago. Topaz moved closer to Corvus' body, "Corvus?" she whispered, lowering herself to his face, where she caught a low moan of pain. Her tears would not stop raining down as she held him closer to her body while whispering healing spells. She was aware that they might not be strong enough for him, but she still had to try. _If only you were the one, then I would be able to use my whole magic to heal you, but you were not able to hear my song. Oh, Corvus, what do I do? You are the only one I know here, and you will not survive if I take you to my real home where you can be healed._

Dumbledore sat up, startled by the sound of the wards around Harry's house being removed. He scrambled out of bed as fast as a man his age could move and quickly started making calls to the Order for them to gather. So they could go to Harry's home and see who broke the wards, his first guess being Voldemort. However, how wrong he was, because at Riddle Manor Voldemort, no, Tom, also felt the wards around Harry's home fall. So, he decided to go there himself instead of waiting for his followers, which would have taken time that he didn't want to waste, as to avoid having Dumbledore arrive before himself. Tom apparated close to 4 Private Drive, hurrying inside the house, which disgusted him since everything was so orderly. He went to pass the living room, the blood catching his scarlet eyes and bringing a smile to his lips. He approved of the scene before him. _I will have to get the person who did this into my ranks._ Tom made his way up the stairs while formulating a plan. He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs at the sound of someone crying. He followed the sound all the way to the attic, which appeared more like a cell than anything else. With Tom's reputation as the dark lord it was hard for someone to surprise him, even harder to get him to feel fear as his eyes connected with glaring eyes the colour of a jewel. Even filled with tears her eyes held a murderous look to them, if he dared to even move closer to her and the child in her arms, he'd be slaughtered. _This will certainly not be an easy matter, by the look in the girl eyes I could either get hurt badly, or killed. The good thing is that now I know who it was that killed those Muggles._

 **-Edited by LuciaExtum-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Stay away!" Topaz says bitterly, holding Corvus closer to her naked body which Tom did not even pay attention to. Since he is more focus on not making the wrong move that would get him kill. He lifts his hands showing her he is unarmed, his wand under one of his sleeves. "I will not harm you or the child. That child needs helps, and if he stays here, he will die." Tom says in the softest tone he can muster out of himself.

Topaz shifts her eyes from the man to Corvus, who is unconscious his skin losing color as his heart was beating slow. Topaz managed to heal the fatal wounds, but it did not change the fact that he will die in her arms if nothing was done about it. She looks back at him with determination in her eyes as she speaks, "Use your blood to swear to me no harm will come to him and that you will do anything to your power and resources to get him healthy." Tom could not believe his ears even less how his body starts to move by itself.

 _Is she using Imperius?!_ Tom shakes his in doubt as he bends down to grab a dagger from the floor which was used on Corvus. Tom lifts it to his right wrist, "I swear." He says a thin line across his wrist is letting the blood drop; it did not reach the ground as magic took it away sealing the promise. Topaz nods watching the promise seal, Tom walks toward them and says, "I'm going to apparate the both of you to a safe location where I will have two of my best healers take a look at him." Topaz nods allowing for him to lay a hand on her shoulder and the other on Corvus, who still had the glamour's of Harry Potter due to Topaz keeping them up.

After all, nobody knows that the real Harry Potter is dead. _They will find out._ Were Topaz thoughts as Tom apparated them to a bedroom in his manor. Topaz levitated Corvus body to the soft bed. Tom leaves the room mumbling something on his way out which Topaz could care less about. Corvus was her priority.

Dumbledore and the order apparate in front of 4 Privet Drive the exact moment that Tom apparante them away. "Check every inch of the house," Dumbledore says his voice sounding commanding something he tries to hide with a cough. After all, he has to keep up a face, _the house being intact can be a good sign that Voldemort has not arrive yet._ "Albus! The Dursley are dead!" Minerva says his attention away from his thoughts. He quickly follows Minerva inside the house going straight to the living room were Petunia, and his son were sitting beheaded with dry blood around them. One of the order members found their head; she had to look the other way to keep from vomiting at the sight.

 _This was not done by Voldemort along with the fact there is no trace of dark magic._ "Dumbledore, you have to see this," another member says making him hurry up the stairs with Minerva on his heels. They stopped in front of a room or more like a cell since the door had locks on the outside to keep something inside. There was only a dirty mattress, and a floor was cover in dry and fresh blood. Minerva covers her mouth in shock; her eyes widen in shock and fear for Harry. The member who called them up there was bending over a pile of dust using his wand over it.

"Ttthhhiiss use to beee Vernon Dursley." He said his voice was trembling. Dumbledore twinkling eyes dulled as he glares at the pile of dust before doing an 180 to worry grandfatherly eyes while asking, "What about Harry? Has the body been found?" his words made Minerva take an intake of breath which was released when the member shook his head. "He might have been taken by the looks of it." Minerva turns to Dumbledore with new found anger directing it at him as she says, "I told you! These muggles were wrong people! But you did not listen and look what happened!" Dumbledore sweat dropped as he tried to calm down his deputy headmistress who looked like she could blow him to the next house. "Please calm down, Minerva. We are going to find young Harry and bring him to a safe place before Voldemort can get his hands on him." His words seem to have calmed her down even if it was a little bit. "You better Albus. He is still a young child." Dumbledore could only nod while his mind started to come up with plans and to hopefully the missing Harry Potter does not destroy his main plot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A blond haired enters the room taken aback by a naked female cradling an injure Harry. Even when her Tom warned her about the girl and not to anger her instead to heal the boy. Narcissa could understand why her Tom said that even she would be enraged if someone hurts her son or even any child. She approaches them slowly as not to startle them; she clears her throat to get the girl attention her eyes were a dead giveaway that she has been crying for a while.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Severus and I would be tending to his injuries he is waiting outside because…" she says sucking her bottom lip trying to figure out another way to point out the girl nakedness. Topaz looks at herself _Two-legged literally cannot walk around nude. I find it hard to understand how they can bear to hide their bodies. When they should be proud of their bodies._

Topaz releases her hold on Corvus, swinging her legs to the ground. Topaz stayed in that sitting position for a few minutes before trying to stand up while hoping that her legs would not give out from underneath her. Topaz sometimes found it hard to use her legs. Narcissa accio a simple dress for Topaz, who puts it on, "Thank You," she says. Narcissa nods and went to get Severus to enter. Severus' eyes did not linger too much on Topaz, but that did not stop his brain from coming up with questions which he sure was going to get one way or another.

However, the child would have to get first seeing the boy of his past enemy laying there with bruises covering his body along with other injuries that they were not aware of yet. Himself and Narcissa quickly got to work on the wounds; Narcissa scans his body seeing that the fatal injuries were healing, but he still had others:

Malnourishment

Broken ribs, and all the bones in his left arm

Bruises over his body

Punctured lung mostly from the broken ribs

Multiple knife slashes and craving of the word 'FREAK' on his back

That was only the physical injuries who knows how his mental state was. Narcissa and Severus spent hours healing Corvus or Harry Potter to them since they were not aware of the glamour and if they were it was not their priority. Topaz observed them heal Corvus, who she cares about as if he was one of her brothers. Topaz is aware how different her magic is which stopped her from treating him fully even when he did not hear her song.

 _If father found out that I befriended a two-legged and even care for it. It will drive him furious making his hated increase. Using his rage to remove that fool how hurt Corvus would have been easy along with doing it for me but this is something Corvus has to do himself_. If he asks for my help, I will not hesitate to give it to him. A female hand on Topaz shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Narcissa cringes at the feel of wet but warm skin under her hand, why is she wet? Narcissa hides her reaction from Topaz and instead says, "He will survive. We were able to heal his injuries, and his bones will fix themselves with a potion Severus gave him. The scars will fade but it will leave a white outline of the word, and he will have to drink a potion every day to his weight back. For now, he is asleep." Topaz nods.

Topaz waited for them to leave the room before she moved toward Corvus, who was breathing steady rhyme. Topaz removed the dress not being a fan of clothes, but she started to tolerate wearing a simple dress. She got back on the bed, resuming her earlier position of cradling Corvus while he sleeps.

Narcissa and Severus made their way toward the study were Tom was sitting on a sofa while Lucius sat behind the desk looking over paperwork mostly from the ministry. He lifted his eyes when Narcissa and Severus entered the room. Tom stood up, "Give me a complete report." Severus was the one to explain the whole healing process, but it was Narcissa who adds, "I also found some magic blocks on him along with glamour."

Tom raises an eyebrow at that, "Are you telling me that boy might not be Harry Potter." He snarls which did not affect them because they already used to Tom mood change. _If what they are saying is correct then I have been trying to kill an innocent child. Which brings the question what happened to the real Harry Potter? This can mean that fool Dumbledore is not even aware of the glamour on the boy or is he?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"We will have to wait still he wakes up to ask him," Lucius says standing up from behind the desk. They nod in agreement and left to go to bed since they could only wait for now. The next morning came fast for Corvus, who woke up to the feeling of someone next to him. Along that, the sheet under him were soft and expensive to his guess. _I might not be at the Dursley's house anymore._ He looks to his left where he saw Topaz nude once again and sights letting a small smile on his lips. _I'm sure there will be a long struggle to get her to wear clothes_. Corvus sights watching her chest rise when she breaths.

 _She might have been the one who stopped the Dursley's from beating me. However, where am I?_ He wonders looking around the Slytherin colors used to decorate the room. A movement from next to him drew his eyes back to Topaz, who woke up. A big smile on her face seeing that he was alright, "Corvus! I'm glad you are alright." She says taking him into her arms. Corvus face temperature rose, and his face turns red from being pressed against Topaz bare chest which was not small.

 _I doubt I'll see melons the same again if she continues to be topless_. Corvus tries to wiggle himself out of her hold, but it only made it harder for him especially since his face was squeezed by her breast. Which cut his air supply from reaching his lungs. Topaz notice the lack of air and releases Corvus who gulps down the needed air. _I understand now how a fish feels without water._

A knock on the door grabs their attention, drawing toward the door which was being open by Narcissa, who pokes her head inside to see if everything was alright. She smiles seeing that he was awake; Corvus eyes widen at the sight of her "They helped to heal you," Topaz says trying to get Corvus to relax. Corvus nods at Topaz _Maybe there is another side of this story than the one Dumbledore tells everyone._ Narcissa relaxed a little walking into the room, "How are you feeling, Harry?" Corvus mouth open a little but closes quickly giving her a polite smile before saying, "A little sore and hungry but everything else is fine. Thank you for healing me, Mrs. Malfoy." She blinks a little shock at his polite tone _is this Harry Potter? I doubt it since he was surprised when I said his name which tells me he was not aware that the glamour was still active._

"You are almost done healing, but you still need to get some weight on since potions will not be enough to help you gain the weight back." She says. Corvus nods, getting the feeling of being a lectured by a Mrs. Weasley, who also commented on his lack of weight. "Do you feel alright to have breakfast in the dining room?" she asks softening her eyes to tell him that it was okay for him to denied and to stay in bed to rest some more if needed. Even when Tom and the other did want him to meet them so he could shed some light on some unanswered questions.

Corvus glances at Topaz for a second before turning to face Narcissa and replies, "I will have breakfast with you all and I would prefer if Topaz also came along with us," Narcissa glanced at the girl. _So 'Topaz' is her name. It fits her, especially with those beautiful blue topaz eyes. Reminds me of the vacation we took to an island in the Mediterranean_. Topaz smiles while she was smirking inside of her enjoying the stare she was getting from Narcissa.

Corvus clears his throat to get Narcissa attention; Topaz scowl Corvus for taking Narcissa attention away from herself. She did not let her displeasure show on her face and instead focused on what Corvus was asking Narcissa, "Can you allow Topaz to borrow a simple dress? She is not used to clothes." Narcissa nods. _I would be too if I had to hide a beautiful body like her's._ Narcissa summons a light green summer dress and some undergarment. Corvus excuse himself to go the bathroom and change using the clothes that were laid out for him already.

Topaz looks between Narcissa and the clothes in her hands. "This will not be easy would it," she says her shoulders slumping down at the playful smile on Topaz face. Corvus releases a sight escaping the danger that can manifest of having to get Topaz in clothes. He allows himself to relax as he took a quick shower noticing how his skin was bruise free and the craved word was only thin lines. Which could go unnoticed but what puzzle him was the fact he still had glamour to look like Harry Potter.

 _Is Topaz keeping the glamour active? Hmm, I think she wants me to tell them who might ask about it today. Would I be able to trust them? Maybe. If I can trust Topaz who I don't know a lot about then why cannot I try to listen at least to the man who sought to kill me believing I was Harry Potter._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Corvus exits the bathroom seeing a dressed Topaz smiling at him while Narcissa caught her breath. Corvus could see the struggle from Narcissa part as she was sweating a little. She refuses to show her tiredness as she leads the way to where they will be having breakfast. Their heads lifted when Narcissa enters the room follow by Corvus and Topaz. Narcissa took her seat next to her husband Lucius Malfoy who sat on Tom right across from him was Severus with his godson Draco whose mouth opened to say something but was cut off by Narcissa glare.

Corvus took a seat next to Narcissa and Topaz sitting next to him. Before anyone could ask or say anything Narcissa says, "Any questions will have to wait till after breakfast, the boy needs to eat in peace to regain his lost weight." Her stern motherly voice made it hard the other men to refuse her. So they ate in silence excluding the small moments in which Topaz asks Corvus what the dish was because she never ate any of those things even decline the offer of any meat.

The empty plates left the same way they came by elf magic. "Who are you?" Tom asks the question that has been on everyone's mind. Corvus straightens up before saying, "My name is Corvus Gryffindor-Slytherin Gaunt Black Potter," everyone was shocked their eyes moving between Corvus and Tom, who he supposedly is related to him. _That old fool made me attack my relative._ Tom mouth tighten as Severus took one of the questions they wanted an answer too from his mouth. "Why is the glamour still active?" Corvus too wanted to know that since even him did not know because he was sure he lost control of the spell when he fell unconscious.

So he glances at Topaz who is the only one who knows he had a glamour and was there when it fell at the Dursley's. Topaz not only has Corvus eyes on her but also Tom's, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and Draco. An average person would feel pressure by the intense stares they were receiving but not Topaz, who was trying hard to push down her excitement. Which was because her sirens adored being watched especially when they were in the search for their mate.

"It's simple is camouflage seaweed which is not easy to find." She says. The others blink in slow motion trying to wrap their heads around _camouflage seaweed?_ Is what swims in inside their minds. Corvus was the first one to snap of it and say, "I'm not sure if I should be angry that you wrapped my face in seaweed or be amaze that something like that exist." Topaz shrugs adding "There is a lot of things two-legged don't know. I can remove the seaweed if you want." Corvus nodded watching Topaz left hand to move closer to his ear before ripping it off, quickly as a bandage.

"OUCH!" Corvus says. The full effect come to him now his hands going straight to his face feeling the difference along with removing the unnecessary glasses since his vision was perfect. The other took a minute to appreciate the change of look from Harry Potter to Corvus how he is supposed to look like. Their stares made Corvus feel a little self-conscious was about to ask if he looked okay but Topaz hand on his shoulder, "They are just shocked so don't worry you look handsome."

Corvus relaxed slightly under Topaz touch. Tom manage to compose himself and shock everyone by saying, "I'm sorry for using the killing curse on you. Part of it is my fault because I became obsessed with the prophecy and-" Corvus stops him with a shake of his head. He could not allow him to say anything else because he will need to stand his ground against the real enemy who is Dumbledore. "Dumbledore is to blame for this war. You and I were puppets for him to use. Making us fight each other to the death so he can end being the winner. I propose that we join forces what do you say, Lord Voldemort?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Tom narrows his eyes at Corvus, who kept his eye fix on him. Tom even saw Slytherin and Gryffindor specks color in his eyes. _It really will be beneficial to have him on our side, but that woman is someone I want to avoid fighting or becoming my enemy entirely_. "I agree we should join up but her," Tom says. Corvus doesn't miss a beat when he says, "Topaz is my friend so she will not betray us," "I'm neutral. So whatever war you and the other guy have doesn't involve me. The only reason I would get involve is if someone tries to hurt Corvus." Topaz says.

 _Well, I can deal with her being neutral, but the fact still stays that we know nothing of what she is capable off and what her motive are_. Lucius could tell Tom is in deep thought mostly due to the girl next to Corvus, who also grabs his interest especially after what Severus said to him. How she spoke, and he obeys her his body doing it against his will just like the imperius curse but without magic which makes it untraceable.

"What happened to the real Harry Potter?" Draco asks another question they want to know the answer to. "I only know what the goblin told me but that could be a matter that can search into. I was born around the same time the Potters had their child who died in the process. They found out about me who was born that same day that their child died, so they stole me from me from my parents who they killed." Corvus says eyes were looking down. Draco eyes soften when he says, "If is not too late would you like to be friends?" Corvus lifts his eyes to Draco own gray ones a smile lighting up his face as he says, "Yes,"

Severus crosses his long arms over his chest saying, "This might mean we have to find you, someone, to take care of you since you are still underage. If my guess is correct, your magical legal guardian is Dumbledore." Corvus face turns into a scowl at the mention of the manipulating old fool Dumbledore. Tom smirks seeing Corvus anger toward Dumbledore knowing that they will get along well. It also brings the issue that fool is the boy guardian who left him in the hands of those horrid Muggles.

Corvus shifts his eyes to look at his potion professor who is being civil with him. "What do you mean, Professor?" Corvus ask keeping a polite tone with him enjoying the nod of approval he gave him. "I was the one who brought you and her here after I felt the defenses around you fall. When I arrived at the scene the muggles were long dead, and the one who did that is sitting next to you," Tom says his head toward Topaz.

Corvus turns to face Topaz, who bite her bottom lip, "They were hurting you, and I didn't want that so I killed them. Are you angry at me for that?" Corvus shakes his head.

"How can I be angry? You save me, and it would have been good if I had a chance to get my revenge on them," Topaz nods and adds, "You can get your payback to Dumbledore since he was the one who had the care for you." Corvus lets out a dry laugh at the Dursley's taking care of him. "Those Muggles deserved to be killed for what they did to you. Children should never be treated like that!" Narcissa says with Tom nodding in agreement.

Children in the wizard world are a gift and should not be harmed even him would never attack a child which is why he feels bad for the damage he has caused Corvus. From that stupid prophecy that Dumbledore made him worry about but no more Corvus will have a family and will not have to worry about being treated poorly.

"I think we should adopt Corvus," Narcissa says all of their attention.

Lucius shakes his head not because it 's not a good idea but it will raise a lot of question that he wishes to avoid.

"That will raise questions and even make Dumbledore suspicious," Tom says

Narcissa eyes widen as she remembers something, "He has the title of Black, which could have been given by my cousin Sirius since he thinks Regulus is dead."

Lucius nods in agreement.

"Dumbledore would not suspect anything if he takes guardianship of Corvus, who will have to keep up the façade of Harry Potter," Lucius says.

Corvus groans at having to wear glamour again. Severus chuckles at him before saying, "Don't forget that mutt is locked up in Azkaban,"

"Then why don't we break him out of there," Corvus says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Corvus, Azkaban is a high-security wizard prison," Narcissa says trying to get that dangerous idea out of his head. "It might be dangerous, but he does have a point. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan are locked up there, and I'm sure it was done without a fair trial." Tom says looking at Lucius to make sure if what he was saying was correct because he is aware that Lucius has strings and connections in politics along with a significant standing in that politic.

Lucius nodded his confirmation to Tom.

Severus lets out a dreaded sight as he says, "I have to return back to Hogwarts to avoid a call from Dumbledore," the name coming out forced from his mouth.

Tom nods.

Severus stood up and made his way out his black robes flying behind him. Corvus observes him and wonders, "Is that a unique skill he has to make his clothes move like that?" they try to hide their laugh at Corvus innocent sounding question that could annoy said, person.

Severus made his way to the foyer where he apparate a few steps away from the Hogwarts gates since apparate inside Hogwarts is not allow by anyone even the professors. Which Severus has to make the long walk from the front gates to the head masters office. Who for sure would expect a detailed report on what Tom is doing or if he knows anything about Harry Potter. Severus bets that is what is in Dumbledore mind. On how to get his precious pawn, he releases a chuckle in amusement at the fact that said pawn is dead, and even him doesn't realize.

That the Potters fooled the whole wizard world.

 _If Harry Potter death happened before, Tom found out about him. Then how did Corvus survive the killing curse? Lily was not his mother and Dumbledore spreading the idea that he survived due to a mother's love? That could be believable if they were actually related._ Severus snaps out of his thought when the portrait asks for the password.

"Blueberry drops," Severus says with a roll of his eyes at the password being some muggle candy.

Severus walks up the staircase, knocking on the door. As not to catch the headmaster in an inappropriate position which he did once in the past. That memory still makes him shudder to this day. He even thought of obliviating himself to remove the memory.

"Come on in," Dumbledore says

Severus puts on his mask on to hide his emotions along with strengthening his mental shields.

He didn't want him to be rummaging around in his head.

Severus enters the office, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ah, Severus my boy. Have you heard the news?" Dumbledore says his eyes holding that annoying twinkle in them.

Severus hates when he is call 'my boy' by Dumbledore, and he has told him many times not to call him that but he didn't stop.

Severus arches an eyebrow at him and says, "The news about Potter's guardians being killed," Dumbledore nods.

Severus' lips tighten into a thin line seem that fake sadness in his face. He couldn't even believe on whose right mind would allow this manipulating fool to be headmaster of a school filled with children.

He would even have preferred Minerva to be the one in charge of Hogwarts.

What's done is done.

"Yes, they were good people," Dumbledore says.

Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from giving the headmaster a piece of his mind.

Those people were far from being good people.

"We are still searching for who killed them. The person who did that might have Harry, and we need to save him," Dumbledore continues saying.

 _Interesting if he is not mentioning Tom. This could mean that he doesn't believe Tom did it._

 _Dumbledore lifts his eyes upward to Severus own black ones seeing his hate toward the boy._

 _Do keep that hate toward the boy Severus it helps on keeping him soft and easy to manipulate._

"Does Voldemort know about Harry's disappearance?" Dumbledore asks him.

Severus nods.

"He killed one of his follows who he thought went against his order and tried to attack Potter's home. However, later he found out that someone else before him went into the house. He has his followers out searching for Potter and the person who killed those Muggles. Who he will try to convince them to join his cause." Severus says.

Dumbledore stands up and starts pacing the room deep in thought.

 _So even Voldemort doesn't know who did it. Which means we have to find Harry before he does along with the person responsible for the killing. It will put the Light side in big risk if he gets his hands on someone that strong._

Dumbledore stops pacing and turns to his fateful spy, "I have some planning to do so you are free to leave Severus, my boy." Severus did not even bother in saying anything since he didn't want to spend another unnecessary second in the same place as that fool.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"I will not mind giving them a little push and escaping," Topaz says. Their heads turn to her with a look of doubt and curiosity. "How?" Lucius ask. Topaz waves him off by saying, "As long as they are free and in one piece does it matter 'how'?" Lucius was about to say something but was cut off by Tom saying, "I don't trust you but" glances at Corvus, "He does, and our options are limited." Topaz nods and says, "I might be neutral, but I will not harm your family."

Tom's voice died down his throat as he and the others watch her leave. "If she is not a witch then what is she?" Draco asks looking at Corvus, who shakes his head and says, "That's something you should ask her,"

 _Why is this water cold? That prison better not be far._ Topaz swims at a fast speed toward the triangle shape prison.

"Siri, are you there?" Bellatrix says. Sirius rolls his eyes, "Rabastan and Rodolphus are asleep aren't they." She giggles like a school girl which confirms his words. _I need to get out of here!_ Sirius wonders pacing around his small cell.

His little prayer was answered by a pop of a bubble destroying part of his cell along with Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus, who the blast woke them up. They didn't miss a beat about jumping into the rough waters since it was better than having your soul sucked out by a dementor.

Topaz eyes follow them as they descent down into the waters which the moment they made contact with the water. Topaz put them in a light slumber, three sea turtles caught their bodies and swam alongside Topaz back to the manor.

"Draco, why don't you give a tour to Corvus," Narcissa says.

Draco nods and stands up with Corvus following behind him. "I'm going to research on how to remove magic blockers without letting the one who did it know," Narcissa says excusing herself to the library leaving Tom and Lucius at the table.

"Lucius, I will need you to be alert at the ministry because if she succeeds in getting them out of Azkaban, then you will have to make it seem as if it was a low-rank death eater," Tom says.

Lucius nod his agreement and adds, "They will have to stay here. We cannot afford someone seeing them and recognizing them. Dumbledore will not be able to do anything since I already have a plan to keep him from sending a search party after them."

Tom places his chin on top of his folded hands a smirk on his lips as he asks, "Do share that plan of yours,"

"The prison itself its surrounded by rough waters and the only way to get out is by apparate, but that cannot be done in there. Flying is out of the question so they would have to jump in the ocean. Which we can use as to say they were killed by the rough waves." Lucius said. Tom smirk grows as he spoke liking the plan which truly does sound believable.

"Are you going to continue to attend Hogwarts?" Draco asks. The tour finish and they were sitting in Corvus room. "Yes, but I will have to wear the glamour and continue to pretend that I'm Harry Potter," Corvus answers. Draco sights seeing how much Corvus didn't want to act no more because they would have to pretend that they were enemies. _I really wanted Mother and Father to adopt Corvus, but it would only make the headmaster suspicious unless…_

Corvus tilts his head seeing Draco in deep thought, his curiosity building up when Draco's eyes lit up as if he has just come up with an idea.

"I have a plan that can throw off the headmaster for a little while but you will have to wear the glamour but only when you attend classes," Draco says a smile on his face as he jumps to his feet and grabs Corvus by the wrist. "Come we have to tell this to mother first so she can then tell father who will tell Tom. There will be no way they will disagree with my plan," Draco says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Mother!" Draco called out as he and Corvus busted into the library. Narcissa looks up from the tone she was reading to give her attention to her son. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" Draco shakes his head as he sat down and starts to say, "I have an idea on how to fool the headmaster," Narcissa closed the tone to listen to her son's idea. "You are saying that we found an injure Harry Potter and didn't tell them because we were focused on healing him and making sure he was alright. That will put us on the light side so Dumbledore wouldn't suspect us and we can learn a different side to Dumbledore," Narcissa summarize Draco's words.

Draco nods. "Corvus and I wouldn't have to be enemies because we can ask for a resorting and he can't deny it since it is in the rules. Corvus would be the one asking for it with the face of Harry Potter," Draco says. Corvus nods, "If I'm sorted into Slytherin I will not have to keep the glamour on when I'm in the dorms," he says. Both him and Draco stares at Narcissa for responds who mulled the idea in her head seeing that could be a good idea. _It will benefit us to learn what Dumbledore is actually planning which will make him show his true face to the world._

"I agree, but I will have to talk to Lucius first and if he agrees then we might have to go public about how we are watching and helped to his healing of the boy who lived," Narcissa says and Corvus sights before saying, "The wizard world will know how I was mistreated by the Dursley's," Narcissa eyes soften seeing the fear in his eyes as she is sure he remembered what he had to go through in the hands of Harry Potter's relatives.

"Hello?" Topaz calls out. Corvus quickly jumps to his feet at the sound of Topaz voice. Draco and Narcissa were right behind Corvus, who they notice was bursting with excitement to see Topaz, who have only been gone half a day. Topaz is standing in the living room, a small puddle of water under her feet and around the other four guest. Corvus runs into the room straight to Topaz, who he throws his arms around her shoulders. Not even caring that she is wet along with the dress that Narcissa lets her use. Narcissa went straight to her sister to check if everything is okay. "They are just sleeping," Topaz says.

"How did you break them out?" Corvus ask, and Draco added, "And the dementor? They roam the prison." Topaz shrugs and says, "I didn't even go inside. I only blew up a chunk of the prison which so happened to be the one they were lock in,"

"They jump down into the waters," Tom says walking into the living room. Topaz nods.

"Why are they wet as you drag them through water?" Narcissa asks, doing a heating spell on all three of them to dry them up. "Are not you cold since you are also wet?" Draco says. Topaz sights and Corvus gives her one more hug before letting her go so she can talk.

"I am cold, but it will leave no heating spell needed since I don't want to be cooked. Yes, I had a few sea turtles help me carry them through water because it's the way I travel. I'm a siren." Topaz says. Her eyes scanning their surprise faces except Corvus, who already knew what she is and Tom, who looked more like he was thinking.

 _That does answer some questions on how the fat muggle was killed or more of the entire liquid from his body absorbed. No wonder my body moved on its own, she really can be dangers even with just her mere voice. No wizard can even do that; the closest we have to control is the imperius curse._

"Now it makes sense with the seaweed. What about does legs?" Draco asks drawing some curiosity from everybody. "A day. Is how long I can walk on land," Topaz says with sadness in her voice. Corvus shakes his head and asks, "What will happen after a day passes?" Topaz eyes shift to him seeing the worry in them along with a small hint of fear. She pats his head while saying, "My tail comes back, nothing bad happens actually." Corvus relaxes after hearing that.

"There is no water source in this manor other than a bathtub," Tom says in amusement because if he thought about it. _It is funny that she is powerful and is capable of doing magic even he doesn't know. Nevertheless, she needs water to be on land. One thing he was sure of is that Corvus is essential as not to experience the wrath of a fish._

Draco and Corvus look uncertainly at Tom, who was laughing at something funny. Narcissa was busy with checking everything of her sister, cousin and Lestrange brothers. "He might be amused that I will be a fish without water or something along those lines," Topaz says, the boys nodded. "They are merely sleeping just like Topaz said and their magic is low, but that has to be because they were in Azkaban. Tom they will have to stay here since we can't afford for them to be found at Malfoy Manor. Corvus and Topaz will be coming to Malfoy Manor to put the plan my son came up with to motion," Narcissa says, standing up to face Tom, who gave her his full attention at the mention of a plan.

So Narcissa gave him a summary of what Draco told her and watches him nod in agreement. "That is a brilliant plan," he says to Draco, who bows to him for the compliment. "Thank you, Tom," Draco says. Tom nods waving them away, Narcissa took one hand of the boys while Topaz took Corvus before she apparates to Malfoy Manor where she will have a discussion with her husband. After they had left Tom called for an elf to take the four sleeping wizards to a room.

 _I have to research a potion to cancel the power of her voice. It mostly will be for precaution if she does something to betray us._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

They landed with a pop in the Malfoy foyer, Draco and Corvus had a green tint in their faces due to not being used to traveling by apparate. While Topaz held herself steady by the wall next to her, Narcissa was the only one that apparate didn't bother her from her many times using it. "Draco, why don't you show Corvus and Topaz to their room. I made sure Topaz room will be to her liking," Narcissa says with a wink in her direction before leaving to find her husband.

Both Draco and Corvus grinned before Draco run off with Corvus and Topaz right behind him. He stopped in from of a brown wooden door with an elegant design carved into it. Draco did the honor of opening the door to reveal a room with a four poster bed with green comforters, two doors on opposite ends which Corvus guess was the bathroom and closet. A bookcase to his right fill with books which he is sure will spend time reading them before going to bed. Near the window, black paint or wooden desk stood mostly to do holiday homework or write letters.

 _Now that I look at the desk, I have not received any letters from either Ron or Hermione during this summer. In which only two weeks are left before I have to return to Hogwarts._ Draco nudges Corvus to get his attention, "You can explore more of your room later. The room mother prepared for Topaz is the one I'm more curious to see," Draco says excitement clear on his face which surely was contagious as his words brought Corvus out of his thoughts.

Topaz smiles at their childish excitement something she is glad didn't disappear even from what Corvus went through. Topaz follow right behind them as Draco lead the way which was a short walk since her room was only four doors down from Corvus. The door itself is light blue which clearly stood out from everything in the hall. Draco let Topaz turn the door knob, the door opens up to a wall of water, "What?" Corvus ask while he moves closer but Draco stops him before he went into the water room. Accidently drowns since he is not sure if Corvus can swim. Topaz didn't waste a second from jumping inside, her legs turning to tail. A big smile spread across her lips as she happily swims inside the room which is similar to Corvus minus the bookcase. The bed has a blue comforter with a design of light blue bubbles, the desk near the window is white which match the walls that were painted to look similar to aquatic life. With is coral reefs, seaweed and different kind of marine animals it did give Topaz the feeling of being back home.

"It's beautiful!" Topaz says, lifting a stuff shell shape pillow with a smile on her face. "If only we could breathe underwater," Corvus says with a sight Draco nods in agreement. Topaz heard them, and she could easily fix that problem. She stuck her head out the door, "I can make a bubble so you two can breathe while being underwater, but your clothes will get wet. Would that be a problem?" Topaz ask. They shake their heads with a snap of her fingers two clear bubbles appears into existence on their heads like a space helmet. Then Topaz pulls them inside the room; it amuses her how they freaked out for a second thinking they might drown from floating but relaxed when they touched the floor.

Narcissa found her husband in his study, she only needed to knock once for Lucius to say, "Come in," Narcissa walks inside, closing the door behind her not too silently to get his attention away from the paperwork to her. "Is something wrong?" he asks carefully as she approaches him, "No, but our son had an idea than even Tom agreed with it and complemented him," she says. Her words caught his full attention which Narcissa repeated their son's plan to him along with telling him that Topaz manage to break; Sirius, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus out of Azkaban and they are currently staying at Riddles manor while also being asleep. "For something this big we will have to hold a press conference," he says, and Narcissa nods even when she didn't like the idea of the press conference but if it helps their cause then she will do it. However, if it gets to be too much for Corvus, she will not hesitate from stopping everything since children come first.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"Where are Corvus and Draco?" Lucius asks, standing up from his chair. "Draco is showing Corvus and Topaz their rooms," Narcissa says as she leads the way out with him at her side. Lucius raises a sculptured eyebrow at her, "A room," he says. Narcissa gives him a look not to argue with her. "Yes, a room," she says. They both stood in front of an open blue door as Lucius stared wide-eyed inside of the room filled with water along with seeing his son swimming or floating inside.

"This is, wow," Lucius says. Drawing a smirk to his wife's lips since she has the privilege to surprise him and he doesn't hide it. "Draco! Corvus!" Narcissa said loud enough for them to hear her. Draco turns toward the door to see his parents waiting for them, he taps Corvus, who nods and follows him out of the room. The bubble on their head disappearing the moment they stepped out of the water and just like Topaz had said they both were drenched only their heads being dry.

"Does she likes it?" Narcissa says, enjoying the sight of Topaz swimming happily. "Yes, it reminds her of her home," Corvus says. Narcissa nods glancing at Lucius to speak whose eyes seem to be glued to Topaz movement along with the fact that she is topless. "Lucius," Narcissa says threatening and adds a glare at her husband who clears his throat to calm down. Corvus chuckles inwardly at Lucius reaction to Topaz, who is aware of his eyes on her which is why she shows off a little.

"Corvus, are you okay to answer questions for the press?" Lucius ask. _They better not ask a lot of questions._ He wonders as he nods to Lucius, who could see the boy slight hesitance but he doesn't blame him since he will have to speak publicly about what happened to him. "The press conference will be held tomorrow morning here at Malfoy Manor due to the fact that you are currently healing," Lucius says.

Corvus nods.

"Now, the both of you need to rest up so after dinner you both will go to bed," Narcissa says earning a nod from both boys. Her eyes lift toward Topaz to ask if she wanted to join them but she is asleep on the bed. Narcissa smiles at the sight of her while telling the boys and Lucius to go to the dining room. She following behind them after she closed the door to Topaz room.

 **FELLOW READERS OF THE DAILY PROPHET;**

We have news about Harry Potter whose aunt, uncle and cousin have been killed. Leaving no trace of what happened to Harry who could have been taken by the killer. A killer who we don't know who it is but is not who must not be named because the man who was suspected of being the who must not be named right-hand man. Saved our savior from the man who killed his family.

 **HARRY POTTER LIVES‼!**

We don't know the full details of what happened after he was taken from his home yet. However, Lucius Malfoy the man who saved Harry will hold a press conference at his manor tomorrow morning. Where we will be able to talk to Harry and find out more about what happened to him. So dear reader be alert for the next new issue of the daily prophet with news about the boy-who-lived.

WRITTEN BY:

RITA SKEETER

Dumbledore face scrunched up in anger as he rips the newspaper in his hand apart. _What is that damn Malfoy doing!? And how did he get his hands on Harry?! Even I couldn't find him so how did he find him._ Minerva irrupted his thinking and pacing as she barged into his office. "Albus! Malfoy sent us an invitation to attend the press conference. I'm glad Harry is alive." she says laying the invitation on his desk. He nods his face mimicking her relief face at the news of Harry being alive. _That man knows how to play his cards but let's see what happens._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The next morning came fast for Corvus liking who really didn't want to speak to the press. _Topaz wouldn't be able to attend since she was the one who killed them._ Corvus sights at the thought when a knock echoed through the room, he lifts his eyes upward to the door, "Coming in," he said.

Topaz walks in completely naked which was no surprise to Corvus, who said, "You better put something on before Mrs. Malfoy lectures you," Topaz shrugs as she made her way to him who was still in bed, not wanting to get out and deal with the press. "Here, so it can give you strength," she says, placing a small seashell in his hands similar to ones that little crabs use as their homes.

Only that this one is empty of said crab, "Put it to your ear," Topaz says. Corvus lifts the shell to his ear, hearing the sound of waves crashing and he could even smell the ocean or was it Topaz? She always cares like the ocean. "Is beautiful, Topaz. Thank You," Corvus says. Topaz smiles and gives him a quick hug before saying, "Your welcome. I have to go Narcissa is coming," he giggles watching her leave in a hurry and hearing Narcissa say, "Put some clothes on!"

Corvus let out a burst of laughter hearing that along with Narcissa face as she entered his room shaking her head. "It will be a fight to get that girl to wear clothes," Narcissa says. She turns to Corvus, who was laughing his ass off which brought a smile to her face seeing his laughing face and having fun now. Since in an hour, it will not be fun especially for him.

"I brought you some clothes to wear for the press conference," she says laying black trousers and loose white shirt she would have wished to have him wear something more proper, but that's not how Harry Potter dresses so they had to play along.

Corvus nods. "I'll put the glamour on, and I will take it off after we get annoying press out of the manor," Narcissa says and pulls her wand out casting the glamour spell. Changing Corvus into that face of Harry Potter, she could tell how Corvus hated having to put up the façade. Nevertheless, he will deal with it still for his revenge to the people who lied to him to get power and reaches.

Narcissa waited still Corvus finished getting ready in the bathroom before taking him to the room where the press conference will be held. The room itself is beautiful decorated, but that was pushed back since the room is filled with chairs, occupied by people from the press and others who Corvus didn't know. However, two did stand out, and that was headmaster Dumbledore and his head of house Minerva McGonagall.

 _Why are they here?_ Corvus wonders while keeping his head low as he walked next to Narcissa whose grace and pride could only be from being raised in a pureblood family something Corvus was sure he will get if he stays with them.

Corvus took a seat with Narcissa next to him shooting glares at the Wizards taking pictures of them. Lucius cleared his throat to get their attention before saying, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my home. I'm aware that you'll have many questions for young Potter here but remember he is still healing from injuries he sustained from his relatives," a few grasp could be hearing from the crowd which cause a small tremble to run through Corvus.

Narcissa notices that and place at hand on his shoulder trying to give him any support she could. Remembering what condition they left him in made her blood boil, and now the whole wizard world had to find out what he had to go through something that went unnoticed in at Hogwarts. "Are you saying his injuries were caused by his relatives and not by the person who kidnapped him after killing said relatives?" a man asks.

Lucius nods, "That's correct but also the man cast some spells on him which luckily myself and my wife were able to remove," Lucius says. Corvus was glad that Lucius was doing most of the speaking and his presence strengthen his words.

"Do you plan on looking after Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" Rita asks. "Yes, he needs to be care for and loved which he was not by those relative of his who endanger his life. Because he can do magic those Muggles hate magic and they tried to beat it out of the poor child," Narcissa say drawing out small whispers from them. She glaring at the as a fierce mother protecting her child because that was what Corvus is to her child.

"Will he be attending Hogwarts for his third year?" a witch asks. "Yes depending how his health is by then but he will be attending with our son Draco, and I will ask for a resorting," Lucius says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Lucius words were directed to Headmaster Dumbledore, "Why do you think Harry Potter needs to be resorted?" Rita Skeeter asks a question in everybody mind, leaning closer for an answer. "To be sure he is in the house he belongs and that will be enough questions for today. So please exit my Manor the same way you entered," Lucius says his words commanding leaving no room for them to decline. He is glad he was prepared for this since he really doubted Corvus would speak at all. Everyone left except Dumbledore and Minerva, who Lucius had no doubt that she knew what actually was happening. She is a fierce lioness that would protect her cubs from harm under that strict exterior.

Dumbledore walks up to Lucius wearing that loving grandfather look on his face which disgusted Lucius to no end. "Mr. Malfoy, would it be okay if I spoke to Harry?" Dumbledore asks his eyes glancing at Corvus, who held tight to Narcissa in fright that Dumbledore might send him somewhere worse than the Dursley's. Narcissa stood up with an arm around Corvus thin shoulders, "I'm sorry Headmaster, but Harry needs his rest," Narcissa says then she left the room with Corvus.

Dumbledore was about to comment on that, but Minerva stopped him by saying, "Albus stop this can't you see the condition poor Harry is in? He needs rest not answer any questions and even if it pains me I agree that Harry should have a resorting. He went through too much no doubt something is different in him, and the hat will place him where he belongs whenever it's in Gryffindor or any other house," Dumbledore was taken aback by her words and he found it hard to come up with a comeback to her words. Lucius stayed silent watching the exchange happen oh, how exciting it was to see Dumbledore be rendered speechless. He is sure Tom would enjoy hearing about this.

Minerva stared down the headmaster before turning to Mr. Malfoy to say, "I will personally send an owl with the sorting hat so he can be sorted but I will ask for a letter in return," she says. Lucius nods, "Yes, I will make sure to let you know," he replies.

Lucius could see how Dumbledore has to push down his anger because if he were alone with him. It wouldn't end well, and it would ruin everything, Minerva nodded her approval before excusing herself and Dumbledore who didn't dare utter a word to Lucius. He didn't dare relax still he was sure no outsider were near his home, "Did they leave?" Narcissa asks from near the door. Lucius nods, "How is Corvus?" watching her face fall before she spoke, "He is a little shaken up but right now he is resting in his room. He wouldn't even let go of something in his hand that Topaz gave him,"

"A shell," Topaz spoke from right behind Narcissa startling her, "Can you make a sound when you walk?" Narcissa ask. Topaz shakes her head and looks down at her bare feet, "I have not made it to shoe or whatever goes down there is called level," Topaz says.

 _I have a lot of work cut out for me when it comes to her._ Narcissa thought, "Corvus seemed a little scare did someone he knows came?" Topaz ask. Lucius nods, "Dumbledore. He's the one who left Corvus with the Dursley's," he says keeping a close eye on Topaz whose hands tighten at her side he glanced at his wife who saw it too. She places a hand on Topaz shoulder, "Come with me Topaz, why don't we go see if Draco is not busy so we can talk tell you things about our world," Narcissa says as a way to get her mind on something else. Lucius watches them leave before he made his way to his study to write a letter to Severus and ask him to be presented when the sorting of Corvus takes place.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Lucius wrote a quick and simple letter to Tom. Lucius knows he could just apparate to his manor and tell him in person but something held him back from doing so. "Now do tell what is worrying you?" Tom asks after apparenting into Malfoy's manor right in front of Lucius who was sitting behind a desk. Lucius was not really surprise that Tom would visit him unannounced since they both had a connection of sorts which even Lucius was not sure what it was.

Tom walks around the desk, sitting on it waiting for answer from Lucius who is someone he treasured. Lucius sights dragging his eyes upward to look into beautiful red eyes which did bring the thought as to why Tom has not taken anyone to be at his side as a lover.

"I think that I might be losing my wife," Lucius answers. Tom gives him a questioning look, "Elaborate," Lucius tears his gray eyes away from Tom before saying, "I don't know how but I see how she is close to Topaz who knows nothing about our world and she shared her clothes. Which is something she would honestly would never do and something else that I'm not sure about," Tom only sign that he is paying attention is placing a hand on Lucius shoulder.

"Your marriage was arranged and love was not part of the arrangement. Narcissa wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin the good Malfoy name you know this," Lucius nods relaxing slightly under the warm hand on his shoulder.

Tom moved his hand down the length of Lucius arm, goosebumps were sure to be there under Lucius clothed arm. If his slight intake of breath was anything to go by.

"Now then tell me how did the press conference go?" Tom ask his hand landing on the chair arm rest, moving Lucius so he would be facing him instead of looking down at papers.

Lucius told him everything that happened at the press conference and the conversation with Dumbledore.

Tom hums in approval from hearing how McGonagall gave the headmaster a piece of her mind. How Tom wished to actually have her as his teacher instead of Dumbledore. _Hmm maybe I can get her to my side._

Lucius watches how Tom get lost in his own mind, most likely planning something. "When will the sorting hat arrive?" Tom ask but before Lucius could even answer him a soft knock on the window. Lucius stood up and made his way to the window, Tom follows Lucius movement with his eyes. Lucius is aware Tom's eyes on him which only confuse him more, he opens the window.

A light brown owl stood there holding the sorting hat in his talon, Lucius takes the hat from the owl and gives it a treat for his long journey.

"Dobby!" Lucius calls an elf pop inside the room it big eyes looking up at Lucius, "Yyes mastterr?" Rang ask his voice squeaks to Lucius dislike. His face scrunched up in this taste which made Tom let out an amuse chuckle.

"Tell my wife to come to my study and to bring Corvus," Lucius commanded.

Rang nods his big ears flapping as he moves his head up and down before proofing himself out.

"You really do have a dislike for house elves," Tom says. Lucius shrugs he mostly let Narcissa deal with the house elves since he didn't have that much patience for them.

Narcissa enters his study follow by Corvus, his son and Topaz.

Narcissa didn't seem surprise to see Tom present instead she told Corvus to take a seat on a chair near the fireplace.

Lucius moves toward Corvus, sorting hat in hand. Draco stood at Corvus right watching his father ask, "You ready?" Corvus gives him a strong nod of the head.

However, Tom's eyes shift toward Topaz who he couldn't place and he could try legilimency but he is not going to risk it without truly knowing what she is capable of.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Lucius places the sorting hat on Corvus head.

Sorting hat: _We meet again but not as Harry Potter._

Corvus: _You knew?_

Sorting Hat: _Of course. The outside can be hidden or changed but not the inside._

Corvus: _Why didn't you say anything?_

Sorting Hat: _Couldn't do it because the headmaster was watching and it was you who made the choice on which house to be in._

Corvus: _When you said in Slytherin I would succeed the most was because I'm a descendent of Salazar Slytherin?_

Sorting hat: _Sometimes family places a part of where to put the children but it was not in your case. I said Slytherin from your own traits and personality because you can fit as a Gryffindor with your bravery which pushes your ambitions and cunning ways._

Corvus: _I see everything would have been different if I didn't choice Gryffindor._

Sorting hat: _Is not too late so do you want to be in the house you were meant to be?_

Corvus: _Yes._

Sorting hat say, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lucius removed the sorting hat from Corvus head, "Yes! I knew it you were going to be in Slytherin with me," Draco says and Corvus nods.

"The sorting hat told me I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin my first year but I was under the belief of being Harry Potter and how much I was told the Potter were in Gryffindor," Corvus say.

"You honestly didn't behave as a Gryffindor your first two years," Lucius says as Narcissa and Tom nod in agreement.

"A trip to Diagon Alley must be in order since Draco needs his 3rd year books and materials while Corvus will need robes and uniform for this year. You got everything else, correct?" Narcissa asks.

"Not everything. Your wand was not in trunk that I recovered the second time I went back to that house," Tom says.

"It was broken by Vernon," Corvus says

"Damn muggles," Lucius says under his breath.

Corvus could feel the tension of the people surrounding him from him mentioning the Dursley's. A soothing voice fills the room relax its inhabitants.

Corvus smiles at Topaz before saying, "Thank you," she returns the smile.

"No problem," she says

"It was really beautiful," Narcissa says and the others agreed.

"Can you make people fall asleep with your voice or fall in love?" Draco asks

Topaz nods, "Yes to falling asleep but making others falling in love is a no. Siren do have a unique song that can be heard only by their mate," she explained

Narcissa shut Draco before he could even pose a question by saying, "You two go watch your hands dinner will be served in a few minutes," she turns to Tom, "you staying for dinner?"

He nods.

Narcissa urges the boys to leave along with Topaz who she had the elves make something she could eat.

Lucius went back to his desk to write Minerva a letter about the decision of the sorting hat.

"Oh that Dumbledore will not like this," Tom mused a smirk on his face as Lucius finishes the letter and grabs the sorting hat which he gives to the waiting owl.

"That's the plan," Lucius says


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The soft tapping of an owl brought Minerva out of her writing, she lifts her eyes toward the window were her owl waited to be let in. She stood up from the chair she was in to let the owl in and took the sorting hat along with the letter from Mr. Malfoy. Minerva had a gut feeling that the content of the letter will might not be pleasing to the headmaster.

She reads the letter which only had a sentence.

The sorting hat sorted Harry Potter into the house of Slytherin.

LM

 _I'm not that surprise he ended he was sorted into Slytherin since he did have a disregard for the rules. I will have to call Severus._ She made her way to the fireplace, she grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it in. Then she put her head through the fireplace and said, "Severus, can you come to my office. I have something important to talk to you about," she ended the call quickly as he slammed his thick tone book close.

While she waited, she had an elf prepare some tea for her and Severus who had a scowl on his face as he entered without knocking. She sights at his rudeness, but doesn't comment on it.

"Take a seat, Severus," Minerva said watching him over her glasses how he took a seat right across her with only a table between them.

He noticed the served tea on the table and raised an eyebrow, but Minerva intense stare didn't allow him to refuse. He sights picking up the tea cup along with its saucer and takes a sip getting Minerva's approval.

She then gives him the letter she received from Lucius.

A small smirk appeared on his lips, "Are you going to tell me to make sure the other Slytherin's don't bully him?" he asks, and she shakes her head.

"I want him to have friends," she says

Severus is taken aback by her words, but he doesn't show it. Instead, he leans forward a little showing his interest in her words.

"He needs friends who will be true and not because of his name," she says

"You're saying that Weasley and know-it- I mean Granger. Are they not enough for him?" Severus ask

Minerva takes a sip of her tea before answering him, "Is not that. It's just that he should have a choice of what he wants to do," Severus nods understanding what she means.

"Do you want me to accompany you to see Albus and inform him of Potter change of house?" Severus asks

Minerva nods. They both left the room with Minerva leading the way with sorting hat and letter in hand.

 _Oh, how amusing Dumbledore reaction would be when he is informed that his precious Gryffindor will be a Slytherin._ A grin lit up Severus black eyes making sure to hold down his excitement of seeing Dumbledore's plans take a shift from what he wanted.

Minerva knocks on the door, "Come in," Dumbledore says.

He lifts his eyes from the papers he was reading to pay attention to who entered his office.

Minerva placed the sorting hat on his desk and gave him the letter.

Severus stood behind her with hands behind his back as his face gave away nothing about how he was feeling. Especially his reaction at Dumbledore eyes widening, mouth slightly open in a gasp, but no words came out yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Dumbledore's hands trembles, his hold on the parchment losing as his old ridden eyes couldn't even focus on the single sentence on the parchment. _No…. how is this even possible? He shouldn't be in Slytherin! Someone might have done something to the sorting hat._ Dumbledore shakes his head _it can't be that since the hat blocks any magic done to it even his own. So then how?_ He lays the letter down on his desk eyes staring down and Minerva could only watch while Severus was smiling so big on the inside that he silently wished he could record Dumbledore reaction.

 _His aunt and uncle death might have something to do with his change, but I can use that to my advantage because he can come to me when he is feeling down. That way I'll make sure he still within my grasp._

"Are you okay, Albus?" Minerva asks

"Oh yes just a little shock that's all," Dumbledore said Minerva nods.

"Understandable," Minerva said _I almost thought he would have gotten a heart attack like those muggles call it from the expressions he made. Maybe now Harry will be having a peaceful school year._

Dumbledore shifts his eyes toward Severus and says, "Don't treat him special Severus," Severus rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I don't plan to," Severus said his answer pleasing Dumbledore who smiles.

"Corvus, do you have everything for this year?" Narcissa asks to make sure he wasn't forgetting something since she had the experience of Draco somethings leaving out something from the list.

Corvus pulls out a letter that came the next day with the material list for his and Draco's third year at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I got most of the stuff with Topaz. I'm only missing the robes with the Slytherin emblem and wand," Corvus says

"Let's go get the wand then," Narcissa says

Topaz follows behind them, Draco opened the door for them Mr. Ollivander pops his head from the back at the sound of the bell ringing.

"ah curious how should I address you?" Mr. Ollivander asks Corvus.

"Potter to keep up the appearance," Corvus says Mr. Ollivander nods

"How can I be of serves?" Mr. Ollivander ask

"I need a new wand because Vernon broke my wand when I was under their roof," Corvus says

Mr. Ollivander nods before moving to the back. "Do you use a wand, Topaz?" Draco asks

She shakes her head, "The magic I use is different and I don't think a wand can last long underwater," she answers.

Mr. Ollivander comes back with multiple boxes of wands for Corvus to try, but none have worked so far.

Mr. Ollivander eyes shift to Topaz an idea coming to him _maybe? Yes it has to work_ he thought moving to toward Topaz.

"Can I borrow a scale or hair?" Mr. Ollivander asks


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Topaz blinks up at him processing his question for a moment. "Why not?" Topaz says pulling a one of her black hair and giving it to Mr. Ollivander who nods in approval.

"Your hair will make a good core for his wand especially on how rare is to see a Siren on land," Mr. Ollivander says before going back behind the counter.

"Has that ever been used to make a wand?" Corvus asks Mr. Ollivander nods in which Draco adds, "It's rare correct? Because acquiring it is a challenge since Sirens spend their whole life underwater and don't surface along with them being more powerful than a mermaid?"

"That's correct, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Ollivander says Draco smiles smugly for knowing that information.

"How long will the wand take? Because school is starting in two days," Corvus ask

"Normally, it would take longer from trying to get the core and wood to cooperate with each other since the core was given willingly it will take less time," Mr. Ollivander explained Corvus nods and pulls out a few gallons since Grinffion will make him a card when he finds a magical guardian. The term 'magical' could be miss leading in the sense that it could be a werewolf or something else that is capable of using magic.

Narcissa stops him from pulling the money out, "You are part of the family Corvus so allow me," Narcissa says paying Mr. Ollivander and telling him that she will send an elf to pick it up.

They left Mr. Ollivander shop and went straight to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in which Topaz stayed close to Narcissa as she avoided the glares from Madam Malkin. _If she gets any closer might consider moving near the sea,_ Narcissa thought.

It only took a few minutes for Draco to get re-measure because he had grown and they both ordered new Slytherin robes that will be picked up the next day by a house elf.

"Mother, can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Draco ask

"Yes, when you both are done meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," Narcissa says both boys nod and run off talking about Quidditch.

"What's Quidditch?" Topaz ask Narcissa takes Topaz arm while saying, "A sport that you might find boring instead, why don't we get ice cream," she didn't allow Topaz to answer instead Narcissa somehow convinced the owner to create a complete new flavor in the moment.

Topaz waited for Narcissa outside sitting under multiple color umbrella which she was glad for since the sun was oddly bright for today.

"You feeling okay?" Narcissa ask Topaz smiles up at her and says, "I'm fine other than being close to cooking," Narcissa eyes widen before quickly going back inside to come out a few seconds later and before Topaz could even ask. A young girl came with their order placing a small vanilla sundae and a cup of seaweed ice cream in front of them.

Topaz face scrunched up, poking the ice cream with a spoon _now I know she never had ice cream before_ Narcissa thought as she watches Topaz try the ice cream for the first time.

"What do you think?" Narcissa asks

Topaz lifts her eyes, "I enjoy the seaweed flavor, but it will take some getting use to the other parts that make this," Topaz says

Narcissa nods eating her ice cream allowing a smile appear on her face breaking the emotionless mask she wears when she leaves the manor. "It's beautiful Topaz, can I hear you sing?" Narcissa ask

 _Sing? Uh hmm should I singing normally or should I try to sing the song my mate can only hear?_

 _*_ **Please review on which way should Topaz sing. I'm leaning more for the mate song which one of her mates will be Narcissa and if anyone has any suggestions if there should be more than one. Then who should they be, thank you***


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

 _I'll try my mate song_ Topaz thought taking a deep breath and then exhaled. She then allowed her voice to singing freely the song coming from her soul and only to be heard by mates. Narcissa could hardly believe what she was hearing, Topaz voice was like an angel. _No even more amazing than an angel. I could listen to hear her sing for the rest of my life and is it the song or something else that making want to remove that simple dress she has on and ravish her._

Topaz finished singing a smile on her face from seeing Narcissa peaceful expression instead of one of confusion that happens when they don't hear her song. _She heard it! Oh how happy it makes me that I want to jump from happiness that I found my mate._ Narcissa didn't notice when Topaz finished singing still she felt cool lips against her warm ones. Narcissa shudders as electricity shocked her alive that if it wasn't for Topaz pulling away just as Narcissa was going to pull her closer.

"You hear it and you don't know how happy it makes me," Topaz says. Narcissa licks her lips tasting Topaz on her lips, "Oh I can tell and does this mean I'm your mate?" Narcissa asks.

Topaz nodded hopping that Narcissa wouldn't reject her since she is marry to Lucius. Narcissa places her hand on top of Topaz hands to reassure her. "I'm not going to reject you Topaz. Mine and Lucius marriage was arranged there was no love between us even when we made Draco," Narcissa explains.

Topaz face lit up just as Draco and Corvus returned with one bag each, "How was shopping boys?" Narcissa ask when they were near them. Draco went on a rant about what he and Corvus brought while Corvus gave Topaz a questioning look. She tilts her head in confusion and he points to her hand that was under Narcissa hand. Topaz ponders how to explain it, but the grin on Corvus face tell her he figured it out.

"She hear the song?" he asks

Topaz nods a small blush on her cheek, "Aww," Corvus says grabbing Draco and Narcissa attention.

"Draco, your-"

"I know, but now is official I wonder father accept Topaz?" Draco says

Narcissa eyes widen, "How?" she asks

Draco shrugs, "I always knew that there was no love between you and father especially how father looked at Tom," Draco says. Narcissa eyes softened slightly she would have hugged him, but they were in public so she refrained from doing so. However, when they returned home she will hug Draco and Corvus for the both of them being understanding along with maybe snugging Topaz.

"Thank you, Draco," she says softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Draco gives her a small smile while placing his hand on her arm. Corvus sneaky tastes Topaz's ice cream, his face scrunching up at the plant taste that he almost took it color.

"Blah what is this horrible thing?" Corvus ask trying to remove the taste with a napkin just as curious Corvus is Draco followed suit taking a smaller bite than Corvus. Draco face also scrunched up in disgust grabbing Narcissa vanilla ice cream and started eating it along with Corvus taking some of his ice cream when the napkin didn't work.

Narcissa chuckles, _monkey see and monkey do._

Topaz covers her mouth to stop from her laughter from escaping.

"We should head home," Narcissa says the boys could only nod

Topaz follows biting her lip to stop her laughing still they apparated back back to the manor. Where Draco and Corvus bolted to either the kitchen or bathroom to try to remove the taste of seaweed ice cream.

"What happened to them?" Tom ask coming out from the sitting room.

"They tried seaweed ice cream," Narcissa says

Tom shudders shaking his head before turning his attention to Topaz who managed to calm down.

"Topaz, would you go with Corvus and Draco to Hogwarts?" Tom ask

"Why does she need to go there?" Narcissa ask

"Because we just received a letter for Severus where the headmaster accepted Corvus I mean Harry resorting into Slytherin. He told Severus to treat him the same before we found out who he was which means that Dumbledore will keep a closer eye on Severus. So we need someone to go inside and watch out for Corvus safety," Tom says

Topaz nods, "I will do it," she says

Tom nods, "I'll get Lucius to send a letter to Severus," he says before apparenting back to his own manor.

"Narcissa, I-"

Narcissa didn't allow anymore words to escape Topaz who she pushes against the wall….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Their lips started out slow in a tender way moving against each other slowing increasing the need when Narcissa let out a small moan. That pushes Topaz to pull her closer to her body moaning at the heat that escaped Narcissa mixing with her cool and moist skin from living underwater. Before it could go any further Topaz pulls away to say, "You have to talk to Lucius,"

 _Oh I knew it couldn't be that easy, but I understand her worry_ Narcissa nods.

Topaz smiles cupping Narcissa face and gives her a light peak on the lips while sucking on her bottom lip, Narcissa moans her legs becoming weak from that simple act.

Topaz grins releasing Narcissa who glares at her for stopping, _I should get a fishing net._

 **-Day to go to Hogwarts-**

"Isn't Topaz going to ride the train with us?" Draco asks

"No, Severus came to get her because Dumbledore wanted to meet her," Lucius say

Draco and Corvus exchanged a worry look.

"Boys, don't worry she will be okay or else I'll kill Dumbledore myself if he hurts her. Do the both of you have everything?" Narcissa asked her smile hiding something dangerous. Draco and Corvus nodded.

"Good. Now let's go before you two miss the train," Narcissa says

"Wow this place is huge," Topaz says her eyes roaming around the stone walls which held moving painting.

"Come the faster we meet him the faster we can go back to the dungeons," Severus says

Topaz nod following Severus up the stairs leading to headmaster office. Severus knocked on the door, "Come in," Dumbledore says

Topaz nodded to Severus before he opened the door. Dumbledore stands up as Topaz walked to him, "Hello, headmaster Dumbledore. I'm Topaz," Topaz says with a small bow of the head watching how his face softened at the sight of her and a grandfatherly smile appears on his face. He extends his hand to her, "Nice to meet you, Topaz. I'm sure you will learn a lot from Severus to get your potion mastery," he says.

Topaz smiles grasping his hand which she had to dry so he doesn't suspect what she is, "Oh yes, I can't wait to try making different kinds of potions," Topaz says with a big smile on her face. _She is a good actor_

"Aha I love your enthusiasm you might even bring some life into Severus," Dumbledore says with a wink at Topaz who giggles.

"Headmaster, we need to get ready for the students," Severus says

Dumbledore nods, Topaz and him exchange a goodbye before she follows Severus out of Dumbledore office.

"Thanks," Topaz says

"You needed it," Severus says

-In the train with Draco and Corvus-

"Have you seen anyone from your old house?" Draco ask

Corvus shook his head, "Hopefully it doesn't end up in a fight," he says

Draco nods as he opens the door of the train compartment where his friend are in. All of their eyes landed on Corvus who was wearing the Harry Potter glamour.

"What is Potter doing here?" Pansy ask sneering at Corvus

"He is one of us now," Draco says moving out of the way so they could see the Slytherin badge on his robe.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this," Theodore says


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"So let me see if I understand this; you are saying that he is not Harry Potter, but everyone believes he is when he is actually Corvus Gryffindor-Slytherin Gaunt Black Potter. And he has to wear glamour to look like Harry Potter because nobody knows that the real one is dead and we have to keep his true identity a secret from the whole school except our head of house who knows who he is," Theodore summarized their tale.

Draco and Corvus nodded sitting next to each other with Theodore, Pansy and Blaise sitting across from them.

"Prove it remove the glamour," Pansy challenge her arms crossed over her chest.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Corvus bet him by saying, "I will show you'll but when we reach to the school because I don't want to risk any Gryffindor's seeing me since they might tell a professor,"

Pansy sights, but accepted his answer.

"So you were the one I saw in Scribbulus," Blaise says. Corvus nods glancing to the other side instead of looking at Blaise who chuckles.

"Have you guys seen Harry?" they could hear Hermione voice from the next compartment.

 _Oh no this not going to be good and now I wish I could pull out my invisibility cloak but that is in my trunk which is not here._

Corvus glances at the other Slytherin's whose eyes where glue to the door waiting for Hermione to come knocking on search of him. Corvus held his breath as Hermione shadow was coming closer to them, but she didn't get the chance to open the door because the train did a sudden stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Pansy asks

Corvus moves closer to the window, frost gathering outside the window making it harder to see outside. _Is not even winter so why is there ice on the window?_ Corvus wonders

Draco carefully slides open the door with Theodore right behind him, his wand out really to throw spell if someone was trying to rob the train. Which is dumb since there are only students on the train, "Dementor's," Blaise says grabbing everyone's attention with Draco and Corvus sharing a similar thought since they know who they are looking for and know who broke them out.

A few students whispered glancing down the hallway and out the window of the hallway where multiple black cloaked creatures where flying. Draco closed the door and ask, "Well should we play a game?" they nod and Theodore pulled out a card deck. They played multiple rounds of exploding snap still they arrived at Hogsmeade train station.

Corvus walked in between Blaise and Theodore using their slight height difference to hide from the other Gryffindor's for now since he couldn't hide when he got inside Hogwarts.

 _Let dinner not be complicated_ Corvus prayed as he entered the Great Hall with Draco and the other heading straight to the Slytherin table. In which Corvus kept his eyes lowered still he took a seat was when he lifted his eyes to look at the head table.

He made eye contact with his former head of house McGonagall who smiled at him giving him confident and that she didn't mind that he was resorted to Slytherin. However, he couldn't say the same for the other Gryffindor's who were glaring at him and the Slytherin's some looked angry and some confuse and surprise as to why the golden boy is with the snakes.

"Don't mind them they are morons, no offence since you were one of them," Pansy says

Corvus shrugs, "None taken,"

"You are one of us now Co-I mean Harry we will help you if they try to bully you otherwise Draco would have our heads," Blaise says with a chuckle as Draco glares at him and Pansy and Theodore nod in agreement. Which makes Corvus smile at them as they continue eating dinner while having small and quiet conversations which was different from the Gryffindor table.

"Why is Harry with those slimy snakes?!" Ron ask

Hermione face scrunch up in disgust at Ron's horrible table manners.

"Yeah and why didn't Dumbledore send him to us when his relatives were killed?" Ginny ask

"I don't know, but I don't like this," Hermione said poking at her food.

"Do you know what is going on, George?"

"No, do you Fred?" the twins questioned each other looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Doesn't he seem happier?" Neville adds in grabbing the twins' attention who glance back at the table noticing him laughing which was something he didn't do when he was eating with them.

"He does, Fred"

"Oh yes, George,"

Neville sights, "It's hard to know who is who when you both talk like that,"

The twins grinned at Neville who sweat dropped worry as to what the twins where planning so early on that even classes has not even started.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

When dinner was over everybody in the Slytherin table stood up and walked in a line out of the Great Hall drawing a smirk to Severus who proudly showed how well behaved they from the other houses. A perfect lead the way down to the dungeons with Corvus staying close to Theodore and Draco who acted as his brothers.

The perfect said, "Green Snake. The password will change daily so make sure you check the bulletin board," mostly to the first years.

 _It looks just like I remember when I came here with Ron_ Corvus expression turned sad by how his eyes were cast down and a small frown on his face at the thought of his ex-best friend who now hates him. His change of mood didn't go unnoticed by his friends, "Potter," Severus say grabbing the attention of the boy his voice held light annoyance, but he didn't say anything mean.

Instead, he continues saying, "Now that is out of the way, I'm sure you'll wondering why there is a small pool of water in the common room and there will be no tolerance of anyone throwing trash, pouring any liquids in there and etc. Will be tolerated by me or the person in there that is my apprentice who will give her help to any of you if you ask for it and don't try asking for test answers she will not give it to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody nodded his words bring a change to Corvus who glances at the Draco who too shared his excitement.

"Aww, the young ones are adorable," Topaz says her smile reaching her blue topaz eyes that scans the shock faces of the students.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Topaz and I will be happy to help any of you,"

A shy first year boy asks, "You're beautiful," Topaz smile widens at the compliment which make the boys woo over her, but not only were the boys wooing at her. A black haired girl with green eyes that were boring into her a shiver runs through Topaz and she was sure it was not the water since it was to a temperature similar to her home.

"Now then I recommend everyone goes to bed since tomorrow starts classes," Severus says before leaving the room with his black robes flying behind him like bat wings. The older students play shepherd's herding the young students to the dorms after most of them says goodnight to Topaz or see you tomorrow.

Leaving Draco, Corvus, Pansy, Theodore and Blaise behind in the empty common room.

"Seeing as you are still in one piece and Draco still in school. I'm guessing no fight broke out," Topaz says

"Nice to see you too, Topaz," Draco says

"Oh Topaz let me introduce you to Blaise, Theodore and Pansy," Corvus says pointing to each one of them who nods at her along with inching their head higher to see down the water.

"Why are you in there?" Theodore asks

"Simple same reason you are on solid ground," Topaz says lifting her tail for them to see.

Topaz giggles at their surprises faces, "A mermaid?" Pansy asks moving closer to Topaz who narrow her eyes at her.

"Siren and there is a difference and I'm more beautiful than those mermaids," Topaz says the word 'mermaid' coming out bitterly.

 _Message received never call Topaz mermaid,_ Corvus thinks making the mental note along with planning on warning other as to avoid having to swim to class.

"I do love speaking the five of you guys, but you'll need to go to bed if not don't blame me when you use your beds as boats," Topaz says.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

The next morning came fast for Corvus who got up early before any of his roommates woke up. He did his morning routine, dressing in his uniform with the Slytherin tie and badge on his outer robe being different from what he used to wear. He made his way to the common room, but more specifically the small pool that Topaz resides in.

"Topaz?" Corvus says keeping his voice low while his eyes searched for small bubbles a sign that she was surfacing.

"Early bird aren't ya," Topaz says with a smile on her flawless face.

"Sometimes, but what about you. Did you meet Dumbledore?" Corvus asks

"Yes and he didn't find me suspicious at all," Topaz says

"How did you manage that?" Corvus ask

Topaz shrugs before saying, "Simple I behaved as a child wanting to learn from the potion master who is Severus Snape," Corvus mumbled a wow.

"That means I will see you in the potion classroom and in the Great Hall," Corvus says

"Yes, to the potion classroom and no to the Great Hall. I'm sorry, but I can't stand seeing so much food that I can't eat," Topaz says and places a wet hand on Corvus cheek when his eyes dropped from her not being able to be in the Great Hall.

"Don't worry you will see me here, in the classroom and if I'm up for it maybe around the castle," Topaz says

Corvus nods covering her hand with his and her hand still being a little bigger than his, but his would grow.

"There you're we were looking for you," Draco says descending the stairs with Theodore and Blaise right behind him.

"I came to see how Topaz was doing," Corvus says while standing up from his kneeing position.

"I'm curious to know, but what will happen if someone uses a fishing rod in the pool you are in?" Theodora ask drawing a grin from Topaz.

"Depends if I'm in a good mood I'll just tell them to stop and suggest to go fishing outside in the lake. If not then I'll simply drown them," Topaz says

"Understood, but how do you-," Blaise quickly slapped his hand on Theodore mouth.

"I suggest we head to the Great Hall," Draco says and Blaise nods dragging Theodore with him before he digs is own grave.

"Can you tell Pansy that we went ahead to the Great Hall?" Corvus ask

"Yes," Topaz says waving at them. Other students came down from their rooms saying good morning to Topaz and a few of the young ones asked for a hug that Topaz was glad to give them. Even warning them they might get a little wet, but they didn't mind. Topaz spotted Pansy glaring at the boy she just gave a hug too _Why is she angry?_

"Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theodore left for the Great Hall a few minutes ago," Topaz say

Pansy nods and ask, "Thank you and do you always hug people?"

"Only the people I know and family, but I just couldn't resist giving the young ones a hug because they remind me of my little brothers and sisters," Topaz says Pansy expression soften _why did it bother me who she hugged._

"You're okay?" Topaz ask lifting her torso to reach up to Pansy whose eyes widen at the sight of a top less Topaz.

Pansy gulps and says, "Why are you naked?" Topaz tilts her head in confusion.

"Only two legged people wear clothes and I don't like wearing it too much, but I will have to wear some in the classroom," Topaz says

Pansy nods _I will have to find a book about sirens in the library_ she thought.

"I'll see you then," Pansy says before leaving.

- **In the Great Hall-**

"You should be careful when you ask questions," Blaise says Theodore raise his hands in defeat.

"I don't think there is much to worry about because Topaz is kind," Corvus says after munching on some toast with Draco nodding in agreement.

"Harry?" Neville ask walking up to the Slytherin table. Multiple of the Slytherin glares at him who tries his best to ignore them and focus on Harry.

"Yes?" Corvus ask keeping his eyes on Neville who takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"I want to warn you that Ron didn't take it well that you got resorted into Slytherin and he will use then rest of the Gryffindor's to cause you trouble," Neville says

"What about Hermione, Ginny and the twins?" Corvus ask

"Ginny supports Ron and Hermione has been silent, but the twins and myself will still be your friends no matter what house you're in," Neville says bringing a smile to Corvus face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

"So, what are you going to do?" Pansy ask sitting down on his left with Draco on his right.

Corvus shrugs and says, "I don't know,"

"Whatever happens just remember we have your back," Draco say

Corvus smiles nodding at him as they continue to eat their breakfast before Severus walks down the table handing each student their schedule for the year.

"Is your first class with Gryffindor's?" Theodore ask seeing some color drain from Corvus face.

"Transfiguration," Corvus says with a sight

"Me, Blaise and Draco have Herbology," Theodore says

"At least every class he has one of will be there," Pansy says leaning over to see Corvus schedule.

- **Transfiguration-**

Everyone filed inside the classroom with the Gryffindor's sitting on one side of the class room and Slytherin's on the other side. It really was a dream to someday see both house together and not divided.

Corvus glances up at Professor McGonagall who gave him a small smile which quickly disappeared as she was about to start class.

"In today's lesson we will turn birds to rats and then back," Professor McGonagall eyes hard as she looks around the room at the students who started to pull out parchment to write down notes. She went straight in lecture which was calm for Corvus who only got the occasional looks of loathing from them which didn't last long as Pansy gave them one of hers sneers. You would have to be blind to the tension in the room.

The class ended without problems since it was mostly lecture, but Potion is next and Corvus was sure it would get heated.

"Looks like nothing happened in Transfiguration," Theodore says

"Potion is next with them so let me not count my blessings," Corvus says making Theodore and Pansy chuckle.

Draco was already sitting in the Slytherin section, but Corvus eyes went straight to the front where Topaz sat on top of table with a smile on her face as multiple male students stayed fixed on the spot looking at her.

Topaz chuckles seeing how Pansy glares the students to sit down in which Topaz giggles in amusement.

 _Hopefully they actually do work_ Topaz wonders jumping down to the ground her simple white dress following her movement.

"Professor Snape is in a last minute meeting. So I was left in charge of the class and my name is Topaz," Topaz says

Hermione hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Topaz asks a little unsure on the last name, but Hermione nods that she actually got it right.

"Aren't you young to be teaching? And do you even know about potions?" Hermione ask looking Topaz up and down in doubt.

Topaz eye twitches as she tries not to feel offended. Which she pretty much didn't have to since the Slytherin showed their disagreement with their eyes and a few of them even retort leading to a loud shout that were annoying to Topaz.

"Everyone shut up or I would physically shut all of you the rest of your lives," Topaz says loud enough to be heard above their shouting.

The Gryffindor's looked scare as they quickly shut their mouth and sat straighter in their chairs. Since they could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being serious especially when nothing was holding her back from actually harming them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Topaz sights before turning to Miss Granger and says, "I'm considered an adult in my kingdom and I know many potions that are not even taught here. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nods.

"If she went here she most surely would have been sorted into Slytherin," Theodore says to Blaise who nods in agreement.

"Let's start with Laugh-inducing Potion and don't let the name fool you because someone can die from it," Topaz says

Hermione raises her hand again.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Topaz ask

"How can someone die from laughing?" Hermione ask

"Too much laughing can lead to stokes, cardiac arrest etc." Topaz says moving toward the backboard and moves it around where the recipe for the potion was written in an easy to read hand writing.

"You can start and work in pairs," Topaz says moving back to sit on the table to avoid being in the way.

"Can I work with you Harry?" Blaise ask Corvus nods hurrying to gather the needed ingredient as a way to hide his small blush. Topaz chuckles lightly noticing Corvus face, but was quickly silenced when Severus entered the classroom with scowl on his face. Anger radiating from him as he ignored the students and went straight to his office. Most of the students ignored him to avoid having that anger directed to him except Draco and Corvus who expressed concern.

"I'll be right back so please behave," Topaz says walking toward Severus office.

"What happened?" Topaz ask Severus weaving a calming effect with her voice to relax him even a little bit.

"Dumbledore," Severus says

"What does he want?" Topaz ask

"He found out about Azkaban and even allowed dementor to roam the school along with telling me not to allow Corvus to go to Hogsmeade," Severus says

"What exactly is he planning?" Topaz wondered more to herself than to Severus.

"Who knows, but what did you do to the students that I don't even hear them even less an explosion?" Severus asks walking back out into the classroom with Topaz following him with a grin on her face. The students were doing exactly what Topaz told them to do.

 _So this is what a siren can do_ Severus thought

"You by any chance know if there is a potion for what you do?" Severus ask taking a seat behind his desk.

"There is a spell for it which doesn't last long and it can be traced back to the one who casted it and there is also the possibility that they might become immune it," Topaz says

Severus let out a sight and started to grade papers just as students started to place their finished potion on his desk for him to grade them.

"Looks like everyone was able to follow directions. Everybody is dismiss," Topaz says.

Everybody gathered their belongings and headed out the door. Severus picks up one of the bottles, examine it from different angles along with comparing the other student's potions.

"I'm going to have to test them to know if they retained the information," Severus says

"I'm guessing I shouldn't be in the room," Topaz says

Severus nod, "Can't have your voice intervene. It can damage my reputation,"

Topaz shakes her head and says, "Doubt it. I did my own share of threating them especially when I'm not a teacher," a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall," Corvus says to Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Pansy who nodded. Corvus runs to his room to change books.

"What do we see here a traitor?" Ron ask Corvus face harden at the sight of a smug looking Ron, but he was not alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Other students from Gryffindor gather behind Ron who Corvus only have seen them, but not spoken to them.

"What do you want, Ron?" Corvus asks disdain in his voice as his eyes wandered around the other students behind Ron counting them.

 _Five all together huh. Hmm I'll get to try out my new wand._

"To show you the wrong choice you did," Ron says pulling out his own wand the others following his lead like puppies.

Corvus did the same.

"Expelliarmus!" they say

"Protego!" Corvus says only expected to shield himself not have them be sent flying down the hall.

 _What just happened?_ Corvus wonders glancing down at his wand. It normally should take him a while to actually do certain spells especially when he only read about the shield charm not practice it.

 _That wasn't supposed to happen._

Corvus jogged to the five unconscious bodies quickly checking if they had a pulse.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing Gryffindor's hurt, but should they lay there unmoving?" asks a girl with straight blond hair and green eyes similar to the ones Corvus has when he has the Harry Potter glamour.

Corvus glances at her, relaxing when he saw the Slytherin emblem on her robes.

"They ambush me and I used the shield charm which send them flying," Corvus explained the girl nodded tapping her foot against one of the Gryffindor's.

"Interesting that was one hell of a strong Protego, Corvus and I'm Daphne Greengrass," Daphne says

Corvus eyes widen since nobody knew that was his name other than Draco, Topaz and Severus.

"How?" he asks earning a small chuckle from her.

"I'm close with the Malfoys and don't worry nobody else knows," Daphne says

Corvus release a breath he didn't realize he was holding before nodding.

"If it was me I would leave them here, but that would only cause more trouble," Daphne says

Corvus nods, "We should take them to the hospital wing," Corvus says pulling his wand, but Daphne stopped him mid-way.

"Is best if I do it," Daphne says pulling out her own wand and casting a levitating charm.

Corvus nods in agreement, _she is right if I had tried it they might float high and away which might not be bad, but for appearance sakes that can't happen. Instead, I need to figure why are my spells strong and if it's my wand that has Topaz hair or it could be my sealed magic that might be escaping._

Daphne glanced often at Corvus as they walked toward the hospital wing wondering what has him in deep thought.

"I suggest you spill it out since I can't read minds," Daphne says without even looking at him who had a small smile on his face.

"I just don't know how the spell was powerful or even if it has to do with my new wand," Corvus says

Daphne hums while thinking.

"Some witch/wizards are either born with a lot of magic or little that grows stronger as they grow and learn. Sometimes the lineage plays a role on how much magic the offspring will have especially if one of the parents was more than a wizard/witch," Daphne explained Corvus nods showing he was listening. They had to put their conversation on hold due to them reaching the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey eyes widen as they walked into the infirmary with five unconscious students. She went on a question rant of what happened to them in which Corvus allowed Daphne to explain or better yet lie on what really happened. She told Madam Pomfrey that she and Corvus found them unconscious in the hallway in which they guessed that it was due to a prank from the older students.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to believe their little lie especially when there was no one else there to say otherwise. She thanked them for bringing them in they both manage to nod and say your welcome before Daphne grabbed hold of Corvus wrist.

"Where we going?" Corvus asks

"To get answers and the place to find them is our common room. If my guess is correct the core of your wand is a hair of Topaz," Daphne says Corvus raise an eyebrow in question.

"How did you-"

"When I was walking down the hallway I was hit with the scent of ocean water," Daphne says

"Oh…but what about-" Corvus started to ask in which Daphne rolled hers eyes.

"Draco, is a big boy a little worrying will not hurt him," Daphne says


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

"Okay, but you sure she will be there and not in class?" Corvus asks just as they enter the Slytherin common room. His question was answered by seeing Topaz helping a group of first year with their homework.

"First year's scram!" Daphne says the kids didn't miss a beat and left the common room.

"None of you are bleeding or dying so why?" Topaz ask her arms crossed over her naked chest.

"Not yet, but it will happen if Corvus here doesn't get his magic under control," Daphne says giving Corvus a slight push toward Topaz who gazes at him with slight worry. Corvus then explains what happened in the hallway with the Gryffindor's and the sudden change in his magic.

"Your magic is escaping the blocks which is partly due to your new wand amplifying your magic," Topaz says

"You're saying my wand is amplifying my magic because most of is still blocked?" Corvus asks Topaz opens her mouth to speak, but gets beat my Daphne.

"It can also be that the wand is undoing the blocks since Siren's use pure magic and witches/wizards only a limited amount," Daphne says

"It is doing that at a slow pace," Topaz says

"But can't you remove it in one go?" Corvus asks Topaz shakes her head trying to gather the right words to say, but Daphne wasn't having none of that.

"If she did that you will die," Daphne says

 _Straight to the point huh_ Topaz thought with a chuckle which quickly die down as Draco and the others walked in. _This will not be good,_ Topaz thought seeing the worry in Draco eyes as he asked what happened since Corvus didn't go to the Great Hall. In which Corvus waved Draco worry by telling him what happened with the Gryffindor's leading the three boys to laugh at the lion's misfortune. Topaz switches her gaze to the girls who were currently sharing a glare, _their dislike of each other is rolling of them in waves._

"Shouldn't you be flipping through some magazine," Pansy says with a smirk on her face Daphne rolled her eyes at her, "I might be blond, but not stupid and I can clearly prove it to you," Daphne says glaring at Pansy urging her to challenge her.

"Ma girls you don't have to argue about me," Theodore says walking in between them.

"He never learns," Blaise says with a shrug Corvus raises an eyebrow at Draco for an explanation, but he just says, "Don't worry about it. Pansy and Daphne have a long rivalry." Corvus nods in understanding.

 **-Malfoy Manor-**

"Lucius?" Narcissa asks grabbing Lucius attention away from his book. He looks up with slight curiosity as to what she wants to talk to him about by the posture she has in her seat.

"Is there something on your minds?" he asks his mind coming up with multiple possibilities most one being at the top.

Narcissa takes a deep breath before releasing it and says, "I want to talk to you about Topaz,"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Lucius raises an eyebrow and nods at her to continue.

"I'm Topaz mate. Sirens have a unique song that is only meant to be heard by their mate if she sings it only the mate will hear it everybody else it will be silent and" Lucius raises his hand stopping her midway.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. We both know that our marriage was arranged and that there was no love like the one you are starting to develop for Topaz," Lucius says

Narcissa throat closed up from the multiple emotions going through her right now. Lucius smiles softly knowing that Narcissa will be able to obtain the love she so much needed which was something he wasn't able to give it to. He did love her, but it was more of a friend love than that of a lover. He had no doubt that her relationship with Topaz will not her love for Draco.

"Thank you…" Narcissa says softly

Lucius stands up, moves closer to her and bends down to say, "You have nothing to thank me for. I should be the one thanking you for accepting this marriage and for our son," Narcissa couldn't hold back her tears they slowly slipped down her cheeks. Lucius wipes her tears away with his thumb the cracking of the fire alerted them to someone trying to communicate with them by the floo network.

Lucius stood up quickly while Narcissa collected herself.

Tom head came through the fire, "Sirius, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus have woken up," Tom says before leaving.

Lucius made his way to the fireplace with Narcissa right behind him as they both flooed to Riddle Manor. They exited out into Tom's living room who was notified about them arriving at his manor by the wards.

"Where exactly are they?" Narcissa ask after looking around the room along with the silence in the manor which wasn't ordinary especially if her sister was here.

"Oh them," Tom says moving toward the sofa were a brown box lay on it along with Nagini trying to grab whatever was inside the box with her mouth. But was shoo away by Tom who picked up the box bringing it over to Lucius and Narcissa.

Lucius and Narcissa peer inside the box seeing four rodents.

"You transfigured them into rats!" Narcissa says

"Uh they were being annoying..?" Tom says slightly unsure glancing at Lucius for a little help in dealing with Narcissa but he just shook his head telling him a clear 'Your own'

"Still not a valid reason to change them into rats. What if they were eaten by Nagini?!" Narcissa demanded eyes glaring at Tom who shrugged _oh why were you slow Nagini on eaten them._

"They are actually mice not rats," Tom says but it wasn't enough to quell Narcissa anger.

"Change them now," Narcissa says

Tom sights placing the box on the floor, moving a few steps away. He pulls out his wand and says the counter spell returning the four mice to their original human forms. The four of them didn't fit in the small box which ended up with them falling down onto the ground. Narcissa took that opportunity to run a medical scan to check if they sustain any injury during their time in Azkaban.

The scan was clean not counting a slight malnourishment which can easily be fixed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

"Get off!" Sirius says struggling from underneath the combine weight of Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus.

"Aren't you a whiner," Bellatrix says standing up along with the other two following. Sirius grumbled in annoyance.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix howled as she saw Narcissa throwing herself into her arms. Narcissa stiffed not because she disliked the gesture but from the fact that Bellatrix wasn't clean.

Narcissa gave her a pat on the back before pushing her softly away.

"Nice to see you two, Bella," Narcissa says her nose scrunching up slightly.

"Where are we?" Rabastan ask eyes wandering around still they land on Tom standing next to Lucius. His eyes widen and he gave nudge to his brother Rodolphus who was having a stare down with Sirius.

"What?!" Rodolphus says but quickly silence at the sight of Tom who was clearly annoyed by how his eye twitched and his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Lllord…" they both tried to say

"Before anyone speak I want you four to become presentable," Narcissa says

They turn their eyes toward her giving her a look saying 'Are you serious?'

"That means NOW!" Narcissa says putting extra emphasis on the last part which send them bolting.

Tom leans toward Lucius and asks, "Where do she get that?"

"Motherhood," was Lucius simple respond

Tom muttered a huh before summoning an elf that he told him to make sure those four find the bathroom.

"How much do you think they should be told?" Narcissa asks Tom ran a hand through his hair thinking for a moment before saying, "We first will have to see on what side Sirius is because we can't have him living if he decides to side with Dumbledore,"

Lucius and Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Then who will be the one to talk to them?" Lucius ask with Tom looking at Narcissa expectedly.

She sights, "Fine. I'll give the children the talk but if they don't behave is your problem," she says pointing a finger at Tom before leaving.

"Women are terrifying beings," Tom says

"You don't know the half of it," Lucius says

After two hours they all gather in the dining room.

"What is going on? Who is that guy?" Sirius ask pointing at Tom who was sitting at the head of the table with his hands crossed in front of him.

Narcissa closes her eyes shaking her head at her cousin.

"This Tom or as you better know him as Lord Voldemort,"

Sirius eyes widen his face turning pale quickly turning to one of anger and distaste.

"Bloody hell! You got to be kidding me," Sirius says

"Cool down. You shouldn't talk like that to Lord Voldemort!" Rabastan says

"He is not the main topic we have to discuss Sirius. I'm sure you will be wondering about Harry," Narcissa says sternly staring at Sirius who sunk down in his chair but still shut his mouth which was the silent command.

Narcissa sat up straight her mouth spilling the recent events concerning Corvus and what his supposed family did to him under Dumbledore watch. During the time Narcissa spoke it was the longest that Sirius ever stayed silent almost like he was actually processing her words. In which Lucius and Tom had to sometimes say yes to confirm some of the things Narcissa said.

"Poor child…" Bellatrix says Rodolphus puts his arms around his wife giving her the need comfort. From all the bad things they have done they will never harm a child.

Sirius slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

"Don't break my table unless you plan on buying me a new one," Tom says glaring at him

"I know this is a lot to take in but if you still have doubts then you should ask him yourself," Narcissa says


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

"How did they escape?" Dumbledore asked himself while he read over the Daily prophet. That had the main headline reading;

 **Azkaban prisoners have broken out!**

Below it was moving pictures of the escaped prisoners but only one would have worried him if the Dursley's were still alive. Sirius would surely take him away from them which was something he couldn't allow because Harry needed to be kept naive and easy to manipulate. However, due to the Dursley's unforeseen death by some unknown person Harry is currently in the hands of the Malfoy's which was something he wanted to avoid.

Nevertheless, there was still a slim hope that using Sirius dislike of Slytherin's could bring Harry back to the light.

 _I will have to ask him if he had any contract with Sirius because I'm sure that he would want to go with him instead of staying with the Malfoy's._ Dumbledore smiled evilly at his plan forming in his head.

*knock* *knock*

 _Ah just on time_ he thought switching to his grandfather mode.

"Please coming in," Dumbledore says hiding the newspaper under a book as Corvus carefully opens the door.

"Ah please coming in Harry. Lemon drop?"

Corvus shakes his head taking the empty seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Am I in trouble, Headmaster?" Corvus ask hoping that those Gryffindor's didn't twist what happened and say that he attacked them instead of the other way around.

"Oh no, Harry you're in no trouble at all," Dumbledore says his words relaxing Corvus slightly which of course Dumbledore took it as a sign of trust when Corvus was far from ever trusting him again. But he will have to play along as to keep him believing he was naïve and still in his palm. So he doesn't suspect that they are planning a way to reveal Dumbledore for the horrible person his along with proving that Tom is not the enemy but Dumbledore.

"Then why am I here?" Corvus asks holding back his urge to grimace at Dumbledore's clearly fake caring grandfatherly smile.

"How are you doing in your classes? and the Slytherin house treating you well?" Dumbledore ask keeping his dislike for that house out of his voice.

"I'm doing well and they are," Corvus answers trying to keep his responds short and quick as not to prolong his stay.

Dumbledore nodded in approval, _Another, thing I wasn't expecting but what about his former friends?_ Dumbledore wondered before he asks, "How about your best friends?"

Corvus cast his gaze down not seeing the flash of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes that left as fast as it came.

"I…I have not been able to get close to them and from the glares the rest of the house give me is clear as day that they hate me," Corvus says lowering his voice as to sound sad.

"It's understandable that they will act like that but I'm sure they will change if you just talk to them," Dumbledore says

 _Psh if they were truly my friends then they wouldn't have tried to ambush me! And get better? I doubt most of them can overcome their dislike for Slytherin's._ Corvus thought as he nods to Dumbledore's words.

"So your advice is to give it time?" Corvus ask

"Yes and if you have any problems you're welcome to come to me for advice," Dumbledore says his eyes giving Corvus that annoying twinkling.

Corvus nods, "Thank you, headmaster and if you would excuse me I have to do some research for a Charm's paper,"

"Oh yes, school work is important," Dumbledore says with Corvus nodding in agreement before taking his leave.

Dumbledore leans back in his chair, _I couldn't get information about any encounter with him and Sirius but having him sad and depress about his former friends. Can also help me to get him to try and obtain their trust again which can lead him to turn away from Slytherin's._

Corvus sights when he is a decent distance away from Dumbledore's office, _can't believe I had to use homework to get out of there._

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" Hermione ask from behind Corvus who stiffed at the sound of her voice wondering if there were others Gryffindor's hiding somewhere.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Corvus took a deep breath to relax himself before turning around to face Hermione who was acting nervous and anxious which was out of character. Since he never seen her like that which in a way it worried him.

"Sure," Corvus says she glances around her before saying, "But not here come with me," Corvus was slightly hesitant because she could lead him to a secure area where he could be ambushed. However, the more he observed her the more he was becoming sure that she honestly wanted to talk.

 _Well might take a chance otherwise I wouldn't know,_ he thought before following her to the library making a sight escape him. Since he was not going to be ambushed or anything because most Gryffindor's don't visit the library unless they need to do homework. Hermione, has been the only one he knew that spent her time in the library for fun along with some Ravenclaw students.

They went to a far corner of the library that didn't have that many students nearby.

"What did you want to talk about?" Corvus asks

"I'm sorry for what Ron and others did to you along with the fact that you didn't retaliate against them. Even after what they did," Hermione says

"You were there," Corvus says keeping his shock from his voice.

Hermione could only nod and quickly adds, "I was going to intervene if it got serious but it wasn't necessary. Either way what I really wanted to tell you is to be careful on who you trust especially Dumbledore who…" her eyes shut tight in pain and held the side of her head.

Corvus eyes softened, "Are you okay?" Corvus ask Hermione shakes her head and her face turned blank before glancing at him with disgust and left. Corvus blinks, _what just happened?_ he wonders.

"She was under the Imperius curse," Blaise says walking from around the bookshelf.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Corvus did a double take of Blaise appearing out of nowhere, "I should ask how long you been there but I'm more curious as to how do you know that she is under the Imperius curse?" Corvus asks.

"Well you get familiar with that curse when you had six step fathers and know the signs when the person is trying to escape the others control. Which hopefully doesn't end with her dead like my step fathers," Blaise says.

Corvus eyes quickly move toward the bookshelves and Blaise shakes his head placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They are unforgivable curses which will not be found in none of this books," Blaise says

Corvus sights, "Yes because this school makes their students focus on only neutral and good magic. Which doesn't give us a full education, but somehow nobody notices that," Corvus says.

Blaise chuckles and says, "True but do remember there is someone who might know something about that similar magic that is used in the Imperius curse," Corvus eyes widen in realization, _Topaz!_ "Your brilliant I could just kiss you," Corvus says eyes glowing in excitement before he bolts out of the library leaving a disappointed Blaise behind.

"What's with your disappointed face?" Pansy ask seeing Blaise outside the library. He shoots her a glare, "What's wrong with yours?" he retorts "Idiot classmates but it made the class tolerable," Pansy replies.

"Now do tell what brought that face on because I know your hard to please and that face rarely appears," Pansy says or more like demands.

"I'm sure you can find better gossip somewhere else," Blaise says walking or attempting to walk past Pansy who just grabs his arm, turning him around.

"You're not get anything out of me," he says

"What are you two doing?" Professor Snape asks with cross arms and looking down at them since he only saves his glares and sneers for the other students.

"Practicing our dancing," Pansy says with Blaise staying quiet ending up with Pansy making him twirl in front of their head of house.

 _Couldn't this get any more embarrassing,_ Blaise thought at the look of distaste Professor Snape was giving them before he walked away without saying another word.

"What are you two doing?" Draco ask while Theodore snickers next to him.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing,"

They both say and springing apart.

"Topaz!" Corvus calls out running into the common room, surprising some first years that were around Topaz.

"Did someone destroy Severus class?" Topaz ask

"No," Corvus says shooing the first years away.

"Then what information do you need?" Topaz asks

Corvus is taken aback by her sharpness, "How did you know?" he carefully asks

Topaz shrugs, "Not hard figure out so come on what's your question?" she asks

"What do you know about the imperious curse?" Corvus ask

"Be more specific of what you want to know about that curse," Topaz says

"How to remove one?" Corvus asks

"The one who cast it,"

Corvus head drop and gives her a defeated look.

"Headmaster did it," Topaz says which Corvus confirmed it by nodding his head.

"I'll write them a letter," Corvus says

"I'm sorry!" Theodore says running away from an angry Pansy with Blaise and Draco coming behind them.

"Should I even ask?" Corvus ask

Draco shakes his head, "I don't recommend asking either,"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

The coldness of winter came too early for Topaz liking. She had to decline Corvus invitations to head down to the wizard village near Hogwarts due from to the cold.

"Are you okay, Topaz?" Corvus called down into the pool because he has not seen her surface in weeks.

"Maybe she is sick," Theodore says only adding to Corvus worry.

"Is she traveling with us on the train?" Pansy ask pulling down her own trunk and putting it with the others.

"Doubt it," Daphne says helping her little sister with her trunk.

"Guys hurry up we need to get to the station," Draco says impatiently, arms crossed and fingers tapping against his arm.

"Mr. Malfoy is right. All of you need to go before the train leaves," Severus says

Corvus opens his mouth to protest but Severus silences him with a look. Corvus nods standing up from his kneeled position.

Draco drops his arms silently thanking his godfather Severus.

"You will see her later," Severus says softly as Corvus walks pass him. His words lifting Corvus feelings slightly.

 _Maybe I should take up fishing_ Severus thought thinking of a way to get Topaz to come out. Since the reason she stays down there is because the dungeons have a tendency of getting colder in the cold months.

The students had already gotten used to it but he doubted Topaz would ever will.

 ***Hogwarts Express***

Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Corvus, Pansy and Daphne were all sharing a compartment, "Any plans for Christmas break?" Pansy ask

Blaise and Theodore shrug, "I don't know. This my first time not staying at Hogwarts for Christmas," Corvus says

Draco nodding, "Mother and Father wanted us both home they might have something planned for this year," Draco says

For the rest of the trip they played games and brought snacks from the trolley.

Draco quickly spotted his parents and tapped Corvus on the shoulder. He nodded and said his goodbyes to Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and Daphne who went to search for their own parents.

Corvus and Draco dragged their trunks toward Narcissa and Lucius who were standing in confident with a blank look on their faces to keep up with their public appearance. But Draco knew it was all for show and he shared that information with Corvus so he wouldn't worry.

That without realizing Draco started to act like an older brother to Corvus who was young by a month.

Narcissa allowed a small smile to escape her when she saw them that she had to push down the urge to hug them but she will do it when they returned back home.

"Hello boys, how was school?" Narcissa asks as Lucius shrinks their trunks so it would be easier to carry.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

"It was good especially potion class," Draco says with a small smile but Narcissa could tell there was more but she will get it out of one of them when they get home.

"That's good to hear let's return home and you can give me more details," Narcissa says putting emphasis on the details part. Draco nods taking her hand as Corvus took Lucius and they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Boys go put your things in your room," Narcissa says Corvus and Draco nod taking their enlarged trunks from Lucius.

Narcissa and Lucius made their way to the sitting room.

"Tell me what's worrying you, Narcissa," Lucius says sitting next to her on the sofa his feature soft as he patiently waited for her to speak.

"Are you worry about the boys?" Lucius asks

Narcissa gives him a small smile, "I will always worry about them it's part of being a parent," she answers he nods returning the small smile.

"Then it must be Topaz?" he asks

Narcissa nods, "I asked Severus to also keep an eye on Topaz,"

"and?"

"Everything have been well still winter came," Narcissa say sadness in her voice Lucius caress her hand in a smoothening manner.

"If I remember correctly she doesn't like the cold," Lucius says

Narcissa lips part to say something but a house elf pop in bowing to them as it says, "Lord Snape arrived," then it disappears to do his chores.

Narcissa didn't waste a minute to get up and went to find Severus who she found closing Topaz room. Severus held up his hand to stop Narcissa, "Relax she is fine and most likely will go into hibernation due to the cold weather," Severus explains his words calming Narcissa slightly but not completely, _I have not been able to spent a lot of time with her and now she will sleep for the whole winter break._

Lucius moves closer to Severus, "How exactly did you manage to get her out?" Lucius ask in a soft voice so Narcissa doesn't hear him.

"Had to use magic to lift her out which was not as simple as it sounded," Severus says Lucius nods glancing to his wife who was not paying attention to them.

"Don't tell her how you did it," Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm not dumb to risk her angry wrath," he says and turns around to leave only to be stopped by Narcissa voice.

"Severus, you don't have any plans for Christmas break, right?" Narcissa ask a polite smile that clearly told him agree.

"Not anymore," Severus mumbles under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Narcissa asks the dangerous smile on her face Severus shakes his head.

Lucius gives him a sympathy look, "Good, you will be dinning with us," Narcissa says.

Dinner was a quiet matter before they moved to the sitting room where Draco told them what happened in school without leaving out the part of Corvus getting cornered by five Gryffindor's.

"WHAT?!" Narcissa demands in which Corvus explains that they didn't harm him instead, that he sent them flying with a simple shield charm.

"You might need extra lessons on getting control of your power," Lucius says

"Yes but that would will be for later because we will not be spending Christmas here," Narcissa says a smile on her face.

"What do you mean, mother?" Draco ask

"Yes, what do you mean?" Lucius ask

"We will go somewhere warm for Christmas," Narcissa says because she wasn't going to allow Topaz to sleep through this holiday.

"Like where?" Corvus ask never been out of England. Draco places a finger on his lips thinking before saying, "Why not Greece I read somewhere that sirens are from there," Narcissa eyes lit up in excitement.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves there still the big problem of getting Topaz there," Severus says _it was not easy getting her here so I doubt it would be getting her to Greece._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

Narcissa nods, "Well I'll leave that to you three," she says nodding to Draco, Lucius and Severus. They opened their mouths to protest but quickly shut them from the look that Narcissa gave them.

"Yes, mother," Draco says

"Yes, darling," Lucius says

Severus mumbled a yes which was enough to please Narcissa. She turned sweetly to Corvus, "Come there is someone who wants to meet you," she says and Corvus simply nods knowing that he has it easy for now.

It was not still they both left that Draco, Lucius and Severus managed to relax.

"Will Corvus be okay?" Draco ask

"He doesn't have to deal with a magical creature that can easily kill us," Severus says

"Severus!" Lucius says

Severus shrugs, "What? I'm just telling him the truth and to also be cautious," he says Lucius just sights shaking his head.

 **-Riddle Manor-**

"Ah Corvus," Tom says welcoming them to his home.

"How was school?" Tom ask

"I'll tell you about that instead do you know where Sirius is?" Narcissa asks

Tom calls for his house elf and tell him to get Sirius who comes in a few minutes later. Sirius froze the moment he saw Corvus in the sitting room. His mouth opened and closed while his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Because he was expecting a copy of young James instead a complete different person stood there. Confirm what Narcissa told him and the others.

"He is your uncle Sirius," Narcissa says staring at Sirius for confirmation and to see if he will say something about Corvus not being Harry Potter.

Sirius took in a deep breath then exhaled as he walked closer to Corvus who gave him a curious look.

"Yes and I'm glad to finally meet you, Corvus," Sirius says a smile on his face.

"You too and I'm glad that I have an uncle," Corvus says giving Sirius a hug who returns it.

"You have to meet the others they are a rowdy bunch," Sirius say leading Corvus out of the sitting room to go in search of the others.

When they both left Tom asks, "Something happened in Hogwarts right?"

Narcissa nods and tell him what happened.

"So he using unforgivable curses on students," Tom shakes his head, "then I'm the one called evil when he is using unforgivable curse on his own students. Under the noses of parents and possible other teachers."

"Yes and he is using them to give Corvus a hard time in school. Drawing Corvus to come to him," Narcissa says releasing a sad sight.

"We will expose him but in a way, he can't sneak his way out of it," Tom says ponderings ideas.

Narcissa nods, "But not now because we are going to Greece,"

Tom blinks, "What do you mean by 'we'?" Tom ask Narcissa only give him a smile which he knows that things will not be good if whatever thing she has planned doesn't go like she planned.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

"What's wrong with you?" Corvus asks Draco who he found lying on his on his bed.

Draco pushes himself up, "Let's just say I prefer Topaz when she is not like this," Draco says and moves toward the edge of the bed.

Corvus nods seeing that Draco was not going to go into much detail so he changed the subject.

"How does your family spend the holidays?" Corvus asks his gaze lowered as if he was not sure he should ask that question.

"For starters is not mine but our family," Draco says getting into a cross legged sitting position before continuing, "we spend it together. The house elves decorate the house according to mother's directions while me and father which sometime uncle Severus go get the biggest tree to later decorate it. We also hold dances which this year will be different and we will spend Christmas near the sand. Have you been to the beach, Corvus?"

Corvus shook his head, "The Dursley never took me anywhere," Corvus says Draco eyes soften waiting for him to continue, "it was not still my 11th birthday that I actually went to the zoo even throughout that was more for Dudley than me. However, it was not bad because I found out I was a wizard and got to do amazing things." Corvus lifts his gaze to Draco a smile on his face.

"Boys are you done packing?" Narcissa asks from the doorway.

"Yes," Draco says

"Yes," Corvus says

Narcissa nodded, "Well let's go Lucius has the portkey," she says shrinking their bags which they grab, putting them in their pocket before following Narcissa outside through the front door.

Corvus noticed the same look of tiredness on Lucius that Draco had a few minutes ago, _I doubt I'll find out what they went through to get Topaz to Greece before us._

"Corvus, place your hand on the flower pot and hold on tight," Lucius explains and they all grab a part of the pot. Corvus felt like his breakfast was going to come out due to all the spinning.

The landing was not better but at least he was not the only one that had a rough landing because Draco shared the same faith of landing on the ground.

"You two will get the hang of it," Lucius says helping the boys up.

"I feel nausea…" Corvus says holding his stomach.

"I'll give you something for that," Narcissa says her tone soft and motherly wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

They landed near where they will be staying, the villa was white build of stone but no doubt it was luxury on the inside.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix say skipping happily to them.

"You must be Corvus," she says

Corvus nods releasing his stomach the nausea starting to disappear.

Bellatrix smiles strands of her black curly hair framing her face, "Aunt Trixie," Draco says moving toward her and giving her a hug while saying, "Glad to have you back,"

"Nice to be back," she lifts her gaze from Draco to Corvus who fidgeted a little.

"Come Corvus. I'll show you boys the place and introduce you to my husband and his brother," Bellatrix says extending her hand to Corvus who eyed it for a moment before taking it.

Narcissa and Lucius follow them only to stop near the door where Severus came out from around the house.

"Topaz is awake and she is not happy," Severus says

Narcissa face becomes pale, "What do you mean Severus?" she asks

"I don't know she will not tell me," Severus says and adds, "I left her by the pool."

"Go," Lucius says taking her shrunken bags.

Narcissa didn't need to be told twice.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Just like Severus said Topaz was sitting on the edge of the pool. She was completely naked but that was a losing battle because Narcissa couldn't change her. However, seeing Topaz sitting there with her arms around herself and shivering slightly but it was not from the cold. Which worried Narcissa but what really pain her heart clench in pain were the tears running down her face.

"Topaz…?" Narcissa asks softly moving toward her.

"Why… here…?" Topaz asks without looking up at Narcissa missing her cringe at the sound of Topaz pained voice.

"Because it's warm," Narcissa managed to get out.

Topaz shook her head, "There are other places in the world with warm waters but why did it had to be somewhere near my family,"

Narcissa brows knit together, "You don't get along with your family?" she asks

"My relationship with them is fine but the problem is," Topaz looks up Narcissa, "is you because you live on land and can use magic."

Narcissa couldn't wrap her head around what Topaz was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asks

"You're not my first mate. I meet her a long time ago when I was young, my mother was teaching me how to sing and telling me about the mate song that can only be heard my mate. I was sitting by the rocks, away from human view and practiced the song I was not expecting someone to hear it or even be nearby. But she was her silvery blond hair tied on either side of her head. She listened to the whole song and told me it was pretty while she climbed down the rocks to get closer to me. However, she slipped on the wet rocks falling into the water I didn't hesitate on drive down into the water to save her. She coughed out water and I asked if she was okay and was not hurt anywhere. Then one of her parent came searching for her and was not happy of seeing her in the water with me. So, she attacked me after using a spell to levitate my mate out of the water. I was able to dodge the spell by driving into the water but I was not going to give up on seeing her. The time I did succeed in seeing her again was the same day I didn't just lose my mate but my mother who followed me. She took spells after spell for me and I could not do anything to save my mother. My mate was taken away by her family which I never saw again; the death of my mother pained me and my siblings but it pained more to my father. Which lead to his deep hate of people who walk on two legs. He went on a rampage I too couldn't do anything other than try to keep my young siblings away so they wouldn't get hurt. I took care of them still I reached adulthood where I decided that couldn't let my father hatred get to me. Because I do hate those people for taking my mother and my mate away so I left the warm waters to search for my mate barely remembering where it was. Finding you was like beacon hope to me because it meant I could also find my other mate and be truly happy with the both of you. But not yet I can't allow my father to know about you yet in fear that he will do harm to you." Topaz explained

Narcissa took seat next to Topaz her legs not being able to hold her up as her brain processed everything Topaz just told her and the questions that bubbled inside her.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

The silence between them stretched for a few minutes before Topaz broke it by asking, "Are you angry at me?" her eyes not meeting Narcissa gaze.

Narcissa grabbed Topaz chin to make her look at her, "Of course not. How can I be angry at you for something like that which was something you couldn't control or stop from happening," Narcissa gaze soften caressing Topaz cheeks, lovingly while staring into Topaz's endless blue eyes same ones as the ocean.

"I have no doubt in my heart that as endless as your eyes are your love will be the same for me and her," Narcissa says a small smile on her lips.

Topaz's lips tremble as Narcissa continue saying, "and I'll help you find her." Topaz could not hold back her tears from spilling down her face as she nodded accepting Narcissa's help. Narcissa wiped Topaz tears away with her thumb before leaning in and capturing Topaz lips with her own. Topaz arms went around Narcissa neck, pulling her closer to her wet body. A moan escapes Topaz when Narcissa hand found her breast giving it a squeeze but Topaz could not allow herself to dwell in the pleasure at the sudden wave of magic.

In which Topaz did not hesitate from pulling Narcissa with her into the water avoid the blast. Narcissa eyes widen staring up at Topaz who held her close and kisses her to give her the needed air. Topaz then pulls them up to the surface where Narcissa take a gulp of air.

"Corvus!" Draco says his voice laced with fear and worry.

"Something is wrong," Narcissa says using the edge to push herself out of the water and headed inside not caring that she was dipping water everywhere. Topaz was not far behind her, _please tell me is not what I think_ she hoped going inside the house only reaching the living room. Where the others were gather around Corvus who was withering in pain on the floor. Tears down his face while Sirius, Lucius and Severus try to get near him but only to be push away by his magic. The shield spell that Tom had around him was keeping the others from harm.

"What happening to him?!" Narcissa demands

"His magic is over flooding," Topaz says Narcissa head snap to her but Severus is the one who answers, "His magic is being held back by whatever Dumbledore did and now that is breaking unable to hold back his magic anymore,"

"What's going to happen to him?" Sirius ask his focus on Corvus while Narcissa and Bellatrix where trying to get Draco out of the room.

"If his magic is not released or extracted from him. He will die," Topaz said her hands turning into fist, _I should have told him to use his magic more often in school that way this would not be happening._

"Do you know how to do that, Severus?" Lucius asks him but Severus shook his head.

"If we don't do something he will die!" Sirius say just as Narcissa returns.

"What did you say?" she ask Sirius but Corvus wailing stops him from speaking.

 _I cannot see him like this;_ Topaz thought her mind made up of what she had to do.

"I know someone who can help him but we need to go to the sea," Topaz says

"But Topaz what about-"

Topaz glares at Narcissa and points to Corvus, "He is suffering and I'm willing to face my father's wrath if it involves that he will live," Topaz says her voice strong giving no weakness away.

Narcissa body trembled slightly from the power Topaz voice held.

Tom was already levitating, "Lead the way," Tom says his hold on his wand tightening as the magic of the promise he made her taking effect.

"You three stay with Draco," Narcissa say to her sister and to both her husband and his brother.

The way to the sea did not take long, Topaz stare out into it in worry but her moment did not show it as she stepped into the water. It was not going to take long for someone to surface because if her father told everyone in the water to keep an ear out for her then she was sure someone would be nearby. She just hoped it was not her father.

A familiar black hair that seems blue in the water, surfaced his face similar to Topaz only sharper and masculine.

"Its been a while brother," Topaz says

"What are you doing with them, Topaz? Are you even aware what you caused to our father," he demanded.

"I'll accept the consequences for my actions, Zale but I need your help to save Corvus life," Topaz says

He narrow his blue eyes at her and turn toward Corvus whose hand were on his head as he hugged his body into a ball.

"Zale! Please I'll do anything just please help," Topaz begged

He nodded toward Narcissa, "She heard it didn't she but it has not been consumed yet so I'll help but you have to give her up," Zale says

"Wwwhat...?" Topaz ask her voice trembling, _he is asking me to choice but_ Topaz thought but they got interrupted by Narcissa saying, "Fine," Topaz head snap to Narcissa.

"Narcissa…" Lucius starts to say only to be stopped by Tom putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Corvus life is our priority, Topaz," Narcissa says her eyes reflecting the pain she felt.

Topaz nodded and went deeper into the water before indicating to Tom to float Corvus body to her. She blew a bubble over his head so he will breathe before she dragged him under the water.

"His magic is trying to get out," Zale says

"I know we have to get him to our healer," Topaz says and Zale shook his head.

"He will not survive the trip so I'll do it," Zale says attempting to take Corvus from Topaz who held on to him even with his trashing.

"Topaz," Zale says staring into his sisters scare gaze.

"Fine I'll keep him steady," she says driving down to the sand where she laid Corvus, holding his arms down with her hands and his body with her own. While Zale his hand to Corvus head, Corvus eyes snapped, open his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Zale, what are you-" Topaz started to ask but had to stop her from doing so as to focus on keeping Corvus steady while Zale expelled Corvus magic into the ground under him. The water around them shook that Topaz worried that Zale might create an underwater current. However, it did not last long along with Corvus stopping his trashing.

"There he will be fine," Zale says

A relief smile appears on Topaz face as she cradles Corvus to her, "I'm so glad. Thank you, Zale," she says

He nods, "I'll take him back you stay here," he says pulling Corvus away from Topaz who he gave her a sharp look in which Topaz nodded. Knowing that if she went against his wishes he would do something to Narcissa.

 _Oh, Zale what happened to your kind heart_ she thought as she watched him swim upward.

"Look!" Sirius says spotting Zale with Corvus.

Sirius quickly went into the water to get Corvus who Zale floated over to him before he turned his attention to Narcissa, "You will not see my sister and I don't accept you as being my sister mate so seeing as you have not have sex with her. So, you most likely will forget her since you didn't have sex and she will be away so your feelings for her will disappear along with any thought of her," Zale says before driving back down.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

"Narcissa…?" Lucius says his words going to deaf ears only adding to his worry.

Every breath left Narcissa when Zale told her that she would not see Topaz anymore and that she will forget her completely. _Can that even happen? Memory can be erased but feelings too?_ Narcissa though.

Lucius put an arm around Narcissa waist to get her to walk because she currently was blank like a dementor gave her a kiss which no doubt was like she felt right now.

"Sirius, take Corvus back the villa," Lucius says

"I don't need to be told twice," Sirius grumbled

"And Sev-"

"Don't waste your breath Lucius. I'll find everything I can but I make no promises," Severus says before he apparates to who knows where.

"Let me," Tom says coming over side of Narcissa and helping Lucius who opens his mouth to protest about him being able to take care of Narcissa which Tom beats him too it.

"Before you say anything I do want to remind you that might be the dark lord but I still have heart," Tom says his words drawing a little blush to Lucius cheeks, which he shook off as they made their way back to the villa.

Bellatrix waited for them at the entrance her hand flying to her mouth to cover her shook at the sight of her sister who looked more like a corpse.

"What happened to her?" Bellatrix asks after leading them to one of the bedrooms so they can lay Narcissa on it.

Lucius told her what happened; Bellatrix shook her head in disbelief.

"How could she do this to Cissy!" Bellatrix says magic cracking around her that one glare from Tom had it disappear.

"Did you even listen to Lucius? Neither, Topaz or Narcissa wanted to that but for Corvus sake Topaz did it and Narcissa even agreed however, none of us expected this," Tom says

 **-With Draco and Corvus-**

Corvus wakes up his body relaxed and without that pressure of something inside of him trying to boil over. Corvus sits up slowly not wanting to overdo it. His movement catching Draco's attention, "I'm glad you're okay," Draco says a tired smile on his face, eyes slightly red as if he had been crying but Corvus knew best than to ask if he did. So instead he asks, "Did something happen?"

Draco nods and tell him what happened to his mother and that Topaz was not going to return.

Corvus shook his head, "That's not true!" Corvus says

Draco furrows his brows in question, "What you mean?" he asks

"Right after Topaz and some guy helped me she embraced me and whispered 'I'll be back soon so be safe still then.'" Corvus says

 **-With Topaz-**

Topaz slapped Zale hand away, "I don't need help swimming," Topaz said a bite to her words

Zale shrugs and says, "Just wanted to help,"

Topaz blue eyes got darker in anger, "You helped enough!" Topaz says increasing her speed in which they soon reached a border of a cliff and right below it was a city. It was breath-taking view from its unique architecture of stone, shells and other materials. Nevertheless, Topaz was not in a mood to enjoy the view of her home but only swam straight to the biggest building at the north belonging to the royal family. Also the place where her father was.

Topaz went straight to the throne room where her father could be found often at, everyone around her stayed out of her way from the furious expression on her face.

Her father looked similar to Zale only older, bigger and a sad look on his face, which seemed to turn permanent since her mother was killed.

His gaze lit up when he saw Topaz making her way to him and he shooed away the fish that was giving him a report. To give his full attention to his oldest daughter.

"Topaz, how I missed you," he says getting up from his throne and moving to Topaz who was having a hard time being angry and it didn't help when she was engulfed in his big arms and strong chest.

That she could not stop her tears from dropping down as she clung to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and he pulled back using one of his big fingers to wipe away his daughter tear.

"Please tell me why you left was something I did, your siblings or someone else?" he asks

Topaz just moved away from him not looking at him when she answers, "I went to look for my mate…"

He stopped listening to her when she said the first line his face turning into anger.

"WHAT! You-" he started

However, Topaz easy cut him off, "I heard it multiple times dad and I understand your feelings but that's no reason for you to let it cloud your judgement! I understand that you want to keep us safe but at what cost dad?"

His anger lessened slightly most of it shook from being talked to like that. Topaz did not even let him talk and she continued saying, "I never did anything to give you trouble so why not allow me to be happy. You were happy with mom and"

*Slap*

The sound echoed around them, Topaz raised her hand to her red cheek that burned from the intensity of his slap.

"Yyyou never hit me before…" Topaz trailed off

Her face twitching from the pain. He lowered his hand trembling hand he could not believe that he just did that. He never hit none of his children but what Topaz said had his body acting on its own accord.

"Topaz, I'm sorry," he says moving closer to her but she just shook her head and moved away from him.

"No dad you're not sorry. You wanted to show that you're in charge and that I should listen but I will not because you make it seem as if you are hurting the most from mom's death. Which you are wrong I hurt more because I was there when it happened and it was my fault that she was killed." Topaz says

"Sweetheart it was not-"

Topaz shakes her head and says, "It was my fault dad you might not see it that way but it was because I wanted to see my mate instead of listening to mom when she said to wait and think about it. However, my desire to have something like you and her had got the best of me so if you want to blame someone for her death blame me. Because if I did not went back she would still be alive and it was not their fault either because they did not know what I was not going to harm their child who was my mate. They only acted like a parent would and protected their child like mom did to me,"

Topaz turns to leave only to be stopped by his voice, which sounded pained and sad, "Your room is still the same,"

"Yeah," Topaz says.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

"Split it out," Daphne says taking a seat next to Corvus on the grass.

Corvus blinks trying to understand what she meant by that. Daphne sights and says, "I meant tell me what is wrong? Because after you and Draco returned from winter break the both of you have been in the slumps,"

Corvus shifts his gaze away from her but she was having none of that so she grabbed his face. Pulling his attention to her once again, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way your choice," Daphne says

Corvus sweat drop at the steady look Daphne was giving him, _she is not going to make it easy._

"Fine. The blocks on my magic were removed by Zale, Topaz brother," Corvus says

"But?" Daphne asks allowing Corvus to grab her hand and lower it from his face.

"Topaz had to give up being with Mrs. Malfoy in exchange for her bother to help save me," Corvus says lowering his gaze at the last part. He felt he was to blame for Topaz not being with them and that Narcissa was in a blank state, which is a kind way of calling it.

Daphne nods analyzing his words before she say, "Let me guess your magic got to a point where the blocks were not enough and it needed to escape. Which would have killed you if not released so Topaz brother knew how to help you, but he would do it if Topaz gave up being with Mrs. Malfoy in exchange for helping you,"

Corvus nods in confirmation.

"Which is why you and Draco are sad. In addition, you blame yourself for what happened when in reality is nobody's fault," Daphne says giving Corvus hand a squeeze.

He shakes his head, "It is because-"

"No it is not, Corvus. Their decision to save you was because they cared about you," Daphne says.

Corvus could only nod seeing her point but it does not change his sadness.

Daphne stands up dragging Corvus up with her.

"Let's go," Daphne says

Corvus blinks and asks, "Where?"

"To the post office in Hogsmeade to get a package I ordered and on the way you can go into more detail on what happened during your winter break," Daphne says.

Corvus open his mouth to protest but Daphne did not allow it and just dragged him with her. Since it was, Saturday Corvus did not have an excuse as not to go.

In addition, he felt better when he told Daphne what Draco told him happened in Greece.

"I will not be long so you can wait here," Daphne says before going inside only to come out a few minutes later with a brown rectangle package. Daphne tears the brown wrapping paper away from a thin blue book named _Basic knowledge of Sirens._

"Would the information in that book help us?" Corvus asks

"If this book contains something about their mating song then sure but everything else just says how dangerous they are," Daphne explains flipping through the pages as they walked.

"I don't think they are dangerous," Corvus says

Daphne quirked an eyebrow at him, "Topaz doesn't count plus I don't think you have seen her angry which I'm sure will not be pretty," Daphne says before turning the page onto chapter 12 Mate Song.

"Here it is," Daphne says.

Her eyes skims the two pages only to widen.

"What? Did you find something?" Corvus ask moving closer to her to get a better look at what she was reading only for her to close it and say, "We need to see Professor Snape. Some of this information might actually be useful to helping Mrs. Malfoy,"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

Corvus and Daphne ran all the way to the dungeons even making some students move out of the way.

Daphne unceremonious opens the door to a potion classroom where they find Professor Snape stocking some potion ingredients.

He glares at them and demands, "Why are you two in a hurry?" his signature sneer on his face.

"We might have found a way to help Mrs. Malfoy," Daphne says showing him the book. His eyes widen slightly in surprise that could easy be missed if not looked closely. Professor Snape took the book from her hands and flipped through its pages.

"Where did you get this?" he asks eyes still on the book.

"I brought it during winter break," Daphne says.

Severus nods and places the book on a table his in full concentration that worried Corvus who could not resist asking, "Is there a way to help her?"

Severus shoulders slumped and says, "I don't if we should feel lucky or what but I know of a potion that can help Narcissa,"

Corvus brows knit together in confusion and ask, "What do you mean, Professor?"

Severus straightens up his posture, "I'm assuming that Topaz is of royal blood because it would explain on how her brother was able to cancel the effects of her mate song. However, there is something odd about all of this," he says mumbling the last part to himself than to them.

Daphne nods, "If we want answers then the one we should ask is Topaz herself," she says.

Corvus nods, _Oh Topaz, please come back quick_ , Corvus prayed.

- **Malfoy Manor next weekend-**

Lucius lifted his gaze from his paper work to see Severus coming out of his fireplace.

"Did you find anything?" Lucius ask.

Severus nods showing him a vile with a blueish liquid inside, "If it was not for the book that Daphne and Corvus brought to me I would not have known what to do," Severus says.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asks getting up and following Severus out of his study.

"The song that Siren use to find their mate is simply to locate them. Then the siren has to court them and get them to fall in love with them naturally. Normally is harmless, but since Topaz is a siren of royal blood and if a family member does not accept her mate. The effect of the song will turn into poison," Severus says.

Lucius takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Which will render the people emotionless and empty with no desire to do anything which is what will kill her." Severus says before opening the bedroom door to see Narcissa lying in bed. Eyes blank staring up, body stiffen with no moment other than breathing that were close to stopping.

Severus walks to her, opens the vile and lifts the vile to her lips while Lucius was on the other side of the bed lifting her head.

"Come on you have to drink," Severus, mumbles pouring the liquid into her mouth and massaging her throat so she would swallow it.

"That potion will remove the poison?" Lucius ask and Severus nods.

"It doesn't take long for it to take effect, but what worries me is her memories," Severus says putting away the empty vile.

Lucius raise an eyebrow at him, "Meaning?" he ask.

"Siren don't use spell because their voice contain magic so when Topaz brother said that she will not remember Topaz or her feelings for her which is something I never even heard of," Severus says starting to pace back and forth.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when he felt Narcissa moving. He glances down at her who opens her eyes.

She blinks a few times looking at Lucius smile of relief before glancing to Severus who was pacing but stopped when he felt her eyes on him.

"What happened to me?" Narcissa asks.

Lucius and Severus shared a look both silently urging the other to tell her.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

The rest of Corvus third year went uneventful that soon it was summer. Corvus always found himself near the small pond of the Malfoy. Waiting for any sign of Topaz, his head was in his arms that he did not notice the movement in the water still a wet hand was placed on his arm. That had him lifting his head, eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Topaz smiling up at him.

Corvus eyes teared up as he threw his arms around Topaz neck, which ended up with him getting into the water too.

"I knew you would return!" Corvus says tightening his hold on her.

"Yyess but you hur-hurting me," Topaz tries to say to get Corvus to let her go.

"Sorry," Corvus says quickly releasing her.

"It's fine," Topaz says.

"How did you escape?" Corvus ask pulling himself out of the water onto the edge.

Topaz raise an eyebrow at him before relaxing her features, "I was not a prisoner neither were they happy with my decision but I will make dad see differently," Topaz says her voice filled with determination. That Corvus could not resist from nodding even when he honestly did not know what she was refereeing to 'her dad seeing thing differently'.

"Ah come on I know the others will be glad to see you especially Mrs. Malfoy," Corvus says grabbing Topaz hand but she just pulled away.

"Corvus, she doesn't remember me and I doubt my presence will help," Topaz says.

Corvus shakes his head, "No, she is doing much better now and we even told her about you," Corvus says moving back from the cold look Topaz gave him.

"It will not be the same she will only see me as an acquaintance or if I'm lucky a friend," Topaz says.

"But you could sing the-" Corvus started but Topaz shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that since the mate song is only to help find our mate then it's just a matter of time when love comes. In addition, she is not my true mate; otherwise, she would not have ended as she did. So let me ask you when you told her about me how did she react?" Topaz ask.

Corvus glanced down remembering when he and Draco told Narcissa the fun they had in school with Topaz. However, she only nods and smiles her eyes did not have that light of happiness.

"She might know who I am but the emotion she might have felt for me is gone," Topaz says a hint of sadness in her voice.

Corvus hands fist up before forcefully grabbing her arm, "Does it matter if she is not your true mate? You still care about her otherwise you would not have come," Corvus says. Topaz black hair fell on her face, hiding it.

"Of course I care! It hurts me what happened to her and that I could not do anything to help her. Seeing her now might make it worse because of what my brother said and I do not want her to experience the consequences of it. So I'll see you at school," Topaz says yanking her arm back and driving down but not before Corvus caught sight of her crying face.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Corvus made his way inside just as Draco was coming down the stairs.

"Did you fell into the pond?" Draco asks, noticing the water gathered around Corvus feet and called for one of the house elves.

"Yeah, kind of when I hugged Topaz," Corvus says and thanked the house elf for the drying spell. Draco's eyes widen in happiness and he jumped down the last three steps.

"So where is she?" he asks glancing toward the door as if Topaz would just walk right in.

Corvus shook his head and told him what happened along that they would see her again at Hogwarts for their fourth year.

"Boys, are you ready to head out?" Narcissa asks from the top of the staircase.

Corvus narrow his eyes at Draco silently asking 'ready to go where?'

"We need to get your school supplies for the new school year," Narcissa says when she reached the bottom of the staircase and noticed the water in the foyer.

"Why is there water in the foyer?" Narcissa asks.

"Went into the pond when Topaz came," Corvus explained.

"You mean the siren you boys told me about?" Narcissa asks.

They both nodded.

"Why did not she come in?" Narcissa asks.

"She had to return to Hogwarts to help Professor Snape with something," Corvus says hoping she would believe him. Since he was not sure how he would have told her that Topaz did not want to go inside as not to hurt her.

"Maybe you can invite her here during break. Let's go before it gets crowded," Narcissa say.

Corvus and Draco nodded going one at the time into the floo.

Severus flooed into Lucius study the moment Narcissa and the boys left.

"Topaz came back," Severus, says grabbing Lucius attention.

"She confirmed what Dumbledore told us yesterday about Hogwarts going to hold the Twi-wizard competition this year and I think Dumbledore is planning on using Corvus in the competition," Severus says.

"I don't agree with him using Corvus," Lucius says.

"None of us do," Severus says pouring himself some firewhiskey.

Severus kept his gaze in Lucius whose gears were turning in his head.

"Do share your plan," Severus says sipping his drink.

"We can use the tournament to show the world who he really is," Lucius says.

Severus raises an eyebrow at his words, "How do you plan on doing that?" Severus ask.

"Still working on the details for that but someone has to keep an eye on the headmaster," Lucius says with Severus nodding in agreement.

"I might be able to ask the bloody baron to keep his eyes open," Severus says.

"I'll let Tom know about this," Lucius says and stood up to also pour himself a drink.

"Did you told this to Narcissa?" Severus ask.

Lucius froze for a second before he took a breath and shook his head.

"I do not want to stress her and I don't know how she will handle the information," Lucius says.

Severus swirls his drink and says, "Knowing Narcissa I'm sure she knows something you don't."

"Do not you need to get ready to teach those dunderheads of students," Lucius says a smirk appearing on his face at the sound of Severus scowling in distaste.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

Daphne leans against the doorway of the train compartment waiting for Corvus and Draco to get on the team. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them, but mostly Corvus.

"Finally, I thought you two would have missed the train," Daphne says and moves inside the compartment to seat across from Blaise and Theodore.

Corvus sits next Daphne with Draco next to him.

"How was your guy's summer?" Blaise asks.

Draco quirks an eyebrow at Theodore who was wearing a hat.

"Why do you have a hat?" Draco asks.

Theodore grumbles looking out the window and Blaise chuckles.

"His hair went through an accident," Blaise explains.

Draco give him a curious glance and he tells them about their summer along with Topaz returning.

"She came back," Daphne says and Corvus nods.

"Then we can get information," Daphne says and glance at Corvus whose glaze is downcast.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asks sight concern on her face.

"I'm not sure but I got a feeling this year will not be easy," Corvus says.

"Hey! Stop it!" Theodore says holding onto his hat that Draco was attempting to pull off him to look.

"Come on it can't be bad," Draco says.

He has a glimpse of Theodore hair and quickly lowers the hat, "You were right it was not good and suggest finding a professor ASAP when we get to Hogwarts," Draco says only to receive a glare from Theodore and laughter from the others.

 **-Arriving at Hogsmead station-**

They get down from the train passing some Gryffindor's who shoots them a glare or more to Corvus who has gotten use to their rude treatment.

Corvus was about to get on one of the carts that would take them to the castle only to be stopped by Neville hand on his shoulder.

"I don't recommend you tried that one some of the older Gryffindor enchanted it to take you in the opposite direction of the school," Neville says letting his hand drop to his side.

"Thanks, Neville," Corvus says with a smile which Neville returns.

"No problem and remember I will always be your friend, Harry. So why don't you ride with me and Luna?" Neville ask.

 _Maybe I should tell him that I am not Harry Potter, but when will be the right moment for that?_ Corvus wonder while he nods seeing that Draco and Blaise where a few miles away with Theodore to get his hair fix or lack of it.

Corvus helps Daphne into the cart before get in himself with Neville following him. Neville sits next to a blond hair girl with dreamy eyes.

"Harry, Daphne this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood," Neville says.

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Corvus and Daphne says before she turns to Neville and asks, "How do you know my name?"

"Um I'm not sure if you remember, but you helped me once in the library by returning a book that fell from by bag and I know your name because Pansy called out to you," Neville explains.

Daphne nods remembering that incident. Then the four of them fell into comfortable conversation still they reached Hogwarts and went their separate ways to their house table.

Corvus noticed that the others were already sitting at the table and Theodore was still grumbling which meant his hair problem was not fixed yet.

"You okay, Theodore?" Corvus ask trying to hide a grin.

"No! They told me it would take a while," Theodore says and crosses his arms.

"At least they allowed you to cover it," Blaise says giving him a pat on the back, which did nothing to cheer Theodore.

Draco leans in so Corvus and Daphne could hear, "It was more for the bright shiny light that could blind people,"

Corvus hand flew to his mouth to silence his laughter, which Daphne had to put her head down so Theodore would not notice her silently laughing.

The first years were sorted quickly so, Dumbledore could stand up and clear his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"This year Hogwarts will have the honor to hold the Tri-wizard competition and the two other schools that we will face will arrive in a week. Therefore, I expect good behavior from everyone when they arrive. Now then enjoy the feast," Dumbledore announces and snaps his fingers so the food would appear on the tables.

 _Was this the odd feeling I had on the train?_ Corvus thought while his friends discussed the tournament.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

The whole thing about the tournament swirled in Corvus head all through the feast that he could not wait to see Topaz because maybe she might know something about the tournament.

Corvus and the rest of the Slytherin's made their way back to the dungeons in an orderly fashion even when Corvus wanted to bolt down there to talk to Topaz.

Corvus went straight to the pool of water when he entered the common room.

"Topaz?" he called into the water he could see her looking up at him with a sad gaze before she swam upward and broke through the water.

"Yes," she said.

Corvus face dropped slightly somewhat hesitant from asking her questions right now when she is hurting.

"Do you want to play wizard chess?" Corvus asks Topaz tilts her head to the side.

"Wizard chess? I don't know how to play," Topaz says.

Corvus smiles and says, "Don't worry I'll teach you," he stands up to grab a chess set.

"Were not you going to ask her questions?" Daphne asks coming behind Corvus who shakes his head.

"I can't because it feels like I'm using her for information. When I should be a friend especially when she is hurting. She never asked me for anything and just helped me when I need it even going as far as to give up the person she loves for me. It might not be Slytherin of me, but" Daphne shakes her head.

"No, Slytherin's take care and help each other. She did that with you and you are doing that now by taking her mind of things as a way for her to relax and focus on different thing," Daphne says a small smile on her lips that Corvus returned.

He took the chess set back to Topaz who was being explained the rules by Draco.

"I'm not the best at this game…" Corvus says as he sets up the board.

Topaz smiles at him and says, "Don't worry, I doubt I would be any good," Corvus nods, but it was not still an hour later and more than five losses that he didn't believe Topaz words.

Blaise whistles and says, "She learns fast,"

"Yes kind of realize that after my first three losses," Corvus says with his head lowered.

Topaz giggles, "It was not hard to figure out if you see it as strategies for battle that was something my dad taught me when I take the throne," she says.

 _So, she is royalty,_ Corvus thought getting that information without even asking.

"Everyone to your rooms we don't want you to be late in the morning," one of the prefect said and they grumbled, but never the less they got up and said their good nights to Topaz.

It was not still all the students left to sleep that Professor Snape approached Topaz.

"Dumbledore asked for everyone to be present when the other two schools come for the tournament," he said.

"But I don't want to and I don't even eat that food," Topaz says.

"Me neither, but we have to attend either way and about the food I can make it look like everything else and only us will know what it actually is," Snape says and Topaz nodded.

 **-Few weeks later-**

Professor Snape glared at Topaz his patience running thin, "Put on some shoes because every damn step you take leaves a wet foot print," he says.

Topaz shakes her head, "What's the point they will get wet too because I can never be fully dry," Topaz says to Snape's disappointment.

"Fine, come," he said saying a silent drying spell on the floor where Topaz walked so there wouldn't be any wet foot prints.

Corvus easily spot Topaz sitting next to their head of house looking bored as ever, but what brought a small chuckle to him is the puddle of water forming at her feet even after it continues to get dry up by a spell.

It was not still the Beauxbatons girls entered that got Topaz's attention on more specifically a girl with silvery blond hair among the blue uniform girls and giant of a headmistress.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

Topaz almost forgot that she had to breathe, her gaze glue on her that Topaz did not notice that she was standing up and walking to the girl.

Severus cringed in his seat as Topaz somewhat gave herself away if anyone payed attention on the ground where she was walking and leaving wet front prints.

"What is she doing?" Daphne ask Corvus who was just as lost as he was, but then he remembered the conversation they had when she returned about Narcissa not being her true mate.

 _It cannot be the girl is Topaz mate?_ Corvus thought as him and most of the Slytherin table leaned forward to get a better view of what was going to happen.

The Beauxbatons girls stopped their performance when Topaz stood in front of one of the lead girls.

"You alive…?" the girl with blond silver hair said her French accent thick.

Topaz nods her eyes starting to tear up from the many emotions that were running through her. The girl walked forward being one inch taller than Topaz due to the heeled shoes she wore her alabaster hand lifted to touch Topaz cheek, not even flinching from the wet feel of her skin.

"I thought ma mère killed you," she says and Topaz places her hand over hers.

"No, my mother took the hit and died," Topaz explained the girl eyes closed as she mumbled apologies in French.

"It's alright. I don't hold a grudge," Topaz says with a small sad smile on her face. Corvus choose that time to stand up and say, "Please be with her! Topaz needs you and has been looking for you," his words sounding more as if he was pleading her. However, what got everyone's attention was not his words or Topaz exchange with the girl but the fact that he let his emotions get the better of him and failed to keep up the glamor of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore eyes widen along with the rest of the Great Hall and he demands, "What is going on here?!"

 **This is where I will end the first book of Underwater Friend. The continuation will be in a sequel that can or not be written. I'm not sure just yet on how I will continue on with the second part of the story, but thank you to all that have read my story so far and has reviewed.**


End file.
